


Photograph

by CassidysPersona



Series: Soft Moments Between Ross Barton & Chrissie White [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidysPersona/pseuds/CassidysPersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my twitter friends Leanne and Jess - Ross is in need of help when he's given the task of creating memories for baby Moses's memory box, desperate he asks Chrissie but does this lead to more than the pair taking photos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Photographs

**A/N: Bare with people this is my second Emmerdale Chross fic, so I'm sorry if it's rubbish I'm still trying to get to perfect my writing**

Ross was pushing Moses in his pram as he headed out of David’s shop, with two bags of food, drinks and paper plates along with plastic cutlery and cups. He had a camera around his neck and didn’t look too happy, “Off for a family picnic?” he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

“Mum’s got me taking photos of Moses for his baby years,” Ross answered, “She wants to keep a box full of his baby stuff and she wants photos,” Ross was pushing the pram inwards and outwards so Moses wouldn’t get bored.

“Well it’s quite a normal thing to do, I’ve got about three albums full of photos of Lachlan,” Chrissie put her phone into her pocket.

“Yeah but I bet you didn’t have to lift a finger, you probably got photographers. I’ve got Holly’s camera.” Chrissie sighed heavily yes she did have photographers sometimes but all of Lachlan’s photos were taken by her, Donny, Rebecca or her dad.

“What makes you think I’m incapable?” she asked as she held her head up high.

“Don’t suppose you would like to come along and keep me company?” he didn’t intend to sound so desperate.

“Why would I do that?” Chrissie was beginning to get agitated now, “You got my dad sent to prison,” Chrissie went to leave but Ross grabbed her arm, “Wow you are desperate.”

“I’ll buy you a drink if you come?” “I don’t think you can afford my taste,” Chrissie pushed herself away from Ross but somehow felt drawn to him, her blue eyes scanned his brown ones and she felt her heart start to be fast, “Alright…I’ll help you,” what made her change her mind was beyond her.

* * *

 

Ross and Chrissie reached the park that was located outside of the village, Moses was on the grass whilst Ross and Chrissie set the picnic. Five minutes later Chrissie settled on the picnic blanket with Ross sat next to her. Ross had moved Moses away from the grass and onto the blanket, the one year-old was holding onto the picnic basket whilst he pulled himself up, "So you got any ideas of what photos you want to take?" Chrissie asked as she removed her jacket and folded it up,

"Haven't really thought about it, was gonna take them as he goes along" Ross answered.

"So you haven't made a plan of what you want to do?" Chrissie asked as she opened up a bottle of Appletizer and poured it into a plastic cup.

"Well he's hardly being photographed for baby Calvin Klein is he?" Ross argued, “It’s only for a memory box he won’t remember any of it.”

Rolling her eyes Chrissie proceeded to educate the father on how to create memories, "Hey I was making photos for a baby photo album and I knew where I wanted it to be and how I wanted it to look. So what do you want to do?" Chrissie asked again.

"How am I supposed to know? He's a baby I can hardly get him to pose,” all Ross wanted was some adult conversation and now he was getting lectured on how to create memories, “I asked you because I thought you’d be alright to talk too, instead you’re practically telling me I’m a bad father for not knowing how to get my baby to pose, what gives you the right to lecture me you’re your son is hardly a saint!” Chrissie felt a pit in her stomach she hadn’t intended to upset him, she was trying to help but it was obviously coming out wrong, “Not to mention I haven’t got about twenty nannies which I can expect you did-“

“Alright I’m sorry…I was only trying to help,” Chrissie tried to avoid losing her temper in front of Moses, “I didn’t have any nannies actually for your information, I didn’t go back to work until a year after, so I didn’t rely on other people to do my baby duties for me, I was the one at home whilst Donny was off landing himself in major debt, so don’t you dare insult my parenting. You can insult anything but my parenting. My son is the most precious thing to me, so if you dare insult him you’ll be sorry,” Chrissie’s tone was dark and fearful.

“Ok I’m sorry!” Ross tried to calm her down before she did anything else terrifying, “I touched a nerve I get it. Please can you show me how to do this if you’ve done this before?" Ross handed Chrissie the camera and Chrissie pushed herself up onto her feet.

“Hold that," she passed Ross a tea towel and Ross looked at her confused, "Put it on his head and I'll photograph it as he pulls it off. I did this with Lachlan and it worked a treat," Ross placed the tea towel over Moses's face and as the one year-old pulled it off smiling and laughing, Chrissie managed to capture it, clear and focused; it showed Moses's wide eyes, his mouth wide open with joy showing his near full front set of milk teeth and his cheeky smile.

“What do you think?” Chrissie got the photo up and Ross inspected it, “Pretty good right?” Chrissie asked.

"Wow you're good," Ross smiled impressed.

“For someone who’s never lifted a finger in her life I’d say that’s pretty good,” Chrissie joked sarcastically then inspected the area looking for ideas.

"Alright then what's next?" Ross asked rubbing his hands together, with excitement he was actually enjoying this, it made him smile seeing his son look so happy.

“What am I now chief photographer?" Chrissie asked as she put the camera strap around her neck.

"You're the 'professional' aren't you?" Ross inverted professional with his two fingers on each hand.

"Alright then, only because you're desperate.” Half an hour later and various pictures later they had pretty much exhausted all park resources, now they were sat scrolling through the pictures that had been taken. There were a few of Moses on a swing smiling again, one of him on the rocking horse and one of him sliding down the slide his small arms in the air, a few of him on the roundabout and then she managed to convince Ross to get in some, she snapped him and Moses looking at a dandelion and the other one showed him feeding his son some sponge cake, then the final one had the image of Ross looking down at him as he slept.

“Where did you learn how to take decent photos?” Ross asked as he picked up a packet of crisps.

“One of my favourite pass times when I was younger, I liked paying attention to detail and even if they didn’t turn out brilliant I found a way,” Chrissie answered as she ensured they were all saved to the SD card and not the camera itself, “What I can do if you want, is get these printed on photo paper?” Chrissie offered.

“Like professional looking?” Ross asked.

“Well I’m hardly going to print them out on printer paper, if you’re looking to build memories you’ve got to make it look professional,” Chrissie finished pressing buttons and then turned the camera off, “Shame they don’t sleep for long,” Chrissie said as she looked over at Moses sleeping, his head tilted to the side with his toy zebra in his mouth.

“So come on then now you’ve seen me with my kid, where’s the ones of you and Lachlan?” Ross teased and Chrissie turned her head to face him, “Has anyone told you, you have gorgeous eyes?” Ross thought out loud, he blushed beetroot red when he realised he actually said that to her face.

“Not for a long time no,” Chrissie turned her head away and looked at food in front of her, “Right…I think your son is probably ready to go home, I’ll get these printed and I’ll drop them off when they are done.”

* * *

 

One hour later Chrissie had finished off printing out the photos, she cut them out gently to make them the size of a normal photograph and put them into an envelope so she wouldn’t forget them, then she made her way to The Woolpack.

Meanwhile Ross was doing the swapover as it was Moses's turn to stay with his mum, “What did you do to him? Put Valium in his bottle?” Charity asked as she took a sleeping Moses out of his pram, he made no movement or no signs of being disturbed, “What’s she doing here?” Charity asked as Chrissie walked into the pub and made her way over to Ross.

“Here,” Chrissie handed him the brown envelope with all the photos in, “It’s got the SD card in there too.”

“Cheers,” Ross opened up the envelope and checked how well they came out, they had all came out amazingly well.

“Wow Chrissie did you do those?” Victoria asked as she walked past Ross making her way into the kitchen, “Ross was telling Charity you helped but they’re amazing.”

“Let’s see then,” James held his hand out for him to have a look, as he searched through them he was extremely impressed, “Oh I love this one,” he showed Emma the one with Moses smiling as he pulled the tea towel off his head, “How’d you get the capture in time?” James asked.

“Hey look at that one,” Emma showed James the one of Ross looking down at Moses as he slept, “Oh we need to frame that one,” Emma said proudly but Ross took it off her, "Hey I was looking at that, it does need framing don't you agree?" she asked James again. 

“No we really don’t,” Ross held the photo quite tightly determined for no one else to see it.

“Oh so you actually made it to the park then?” Pete asked curiously as he snuck up behind his brother and then signalled for his dad to hand him the photos, “Hey these are pretty good! Who took these?”

“Chrissie aren’t they amazing?” James answered and Chrissie said nothing apart from smile, “Seriously we should’ve had you for his first birthday, you’re great at timings.”

“What’s going on?” Chas asked as she approached the bar with Charity beside her, "There's Barton's and Dingle's together and no fighting...did I step into a different dimension when I went to the loo?! Oh Ross made it to the park then?” Chas clicked for her to see the photos, “You did not take these Ross.”

“No Chrissie did,” Victoria interjected, “Look I know we’ve got a few issues because of Robert, but you are really good at photography.”

“How did you get the swing one so good?” Chas asked curiously as she noticed how clear it was, you could see that he was smiling and every detail was there.Charity took a sneak peek and nodded approvingly, “Could you get copies for here? I really like this one,” Chas showed Chrissie the one of Moses looking at the dandelion, “And this one,” she slid over the one of Moses pulling the tea towel off his head. The two families for once were actually getting along, looking at the photos and exchanging smiles, it was actually an interesting sight. 

Chrissie finally managed to get away one hour later from the overbearing families, though Ross had followed her out to say thank you, “Chrissie.”

“I need to get back to Lachlan, I’ve hardly seen him today,” Chrissie tried to walk away but Ross stopped her again.

“Let me take you out tomorrow to say thank you…I’ve never actually seen them all get along like that and I know I don’t come across like I care but you actually made my family and Charity’s family get on and for Moses’s sake I want that to happen,” Ross was rambling now Chrissie was taking it in but didn’t quite know how to answer.

“Alright…but I want something fancy, no beer involved,” Chrissie pulled her bag further up her arm and Ross didn't know what to say he was actually shocked she agreed to him asking her out. “Alright then…I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ross added.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Chrissie ended the conversation by walking away from the pub, she got out her phone and phoned her son, “Hey Lucky, sorry I haven’t been around today, are you ok?” “Yeah fine I’ve just been on my own…well I caught up with Belle but she felt sick so she had to go home,” Lachlan answered as he started drawing on paper. “Yeah well I’ll be with you in a sec, do you want to go out for dinner?” Chrissie suggested, “And we can think of ways to celebrate your birthday?” “Don’t really feel like celebrating.” “Alright well we can still go out for dinner, and even if we don't do anything big we can still mark it," Chrissie finished her conversation with Lachlan and made her way to see him.

 

**A/N: So this is chapter one of possibly 3 or 4 I’m not sure at the moment, I hope you enjoy Jess and Leanne :) changed places to publish haha.**


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross gives Chrissie his version of a date, will it be what she imagined or is she in for a shock of the normal way of living?

Chrissie was stood outside waiting for Ross to pick her up, it was a cold summer's evening, cold enough that Chrissie had to wear a jacket covering her white wrap non-strap top, she had slim leg black trousers on and a pair of high heeled shoes. Topping her outfit off was a flowery headband that made her look like she was a lot younger and a white patent handbag, "Finally where have you been?" she asked as she pulled her bag further up her shoulder.

"Picking up this," Ross lifted up a white bag containing takeaway food, Chrissie looked down at it confused and then sighed heavily folding her arms as she lifted her head up to face Ross, "Hey I asked you out remember, if it goes well you can take me to one of those fancy, stuck up couple type restaurants, you look nice by the way," he followed on with a compliment to try and win her round, "The flowery headband suits you."

"Nice try," Chrissie smiled flirtatiously, "Does this mean it's one of those sofa dates? Where you sit and watch TV whilst eating?" Chrissie asked as she contemplated calling it off.

"No, we do have a dining table," Ross eyed his date up, her cheekbones were so striking and her figure was amazing, anything she wore looked perfect, "Are you coming then?" he asked, "Dinner's getting cold."

* * *

 

Chrissie and Ross had the house to themselves for the evening; Moses was with Charity still and luckily Emma and James had booked a table at the restaurant outside the village, Finn was out with Pete, Ross had quiet playing in the background ever so lightly, "So not bad for someone who's never lived the posh life eh?" Ross joked.

"No it's actually alright," Chrissie answered and she winked as she took a sip of wine, "Thank you...how did the rest of your evening go yesterday? I left when Charity's side and your side were getting on did it last?" she put down her cutlery, put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands.

"Well mum's now ordering canvas prints from PhotoBox of the one with Moses and the tea towel, then the one on the roundabout, so it went well," Ross answered as he took a mouthful of curry.

"Yeah well when I got home I was going through photos of Lachlan and it made me realise how grown up he is now. It's weird because I spent my 20th birthday having a few friends over, my sister, Donny and his brother because I had just found out I was pregnant, so I couldn't drink anything and then I spent my 21st with the same people but with a baby as well. I found one photo where Donny took us on holiday to visit his parents...they had the whole family around, so there's a photo of Lachlan with his cousins etc all in kilts, he's not exactly happy either because he was convinced it was a skirt-"

"Ohh don't let Auntie Moira hear you say that," Ross picked up his can of beer and jokingly winked before he drank some, "She'd have your head on a plate...I mean you're already in her bad books for kissing Cain...ahh!" Ross lifted up his knee to rub the pain away after Chrissie kicked him for bringing it up, "Alright sorry...I won't bring that up again."

* * *

 

One hour later Chrissie and Ross were sat on the sofa flicking through tv channels, "I'm going to get myself a beer...would you like one?" Ross offered as he got up and stretched.

"No thank I don't beer," Chrissie answered as she checked her phone, checking for any messages from her son but there wasn't anything apart from an Instagram from her sister who was away on business in the Maldives.

"What don't they make beer in the elite world?" Ross put on a fake posh voice and Chrissie eyed him dangerously, "Well I'm out of wine I'm afraid but I do have Vodka."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chrissie raised her eyebrows and Ross caught on, as he grabbed two shot glasses and the bottle of vodka he also bought with him a penny, "Glad we're on the same page."

"Heads it's you up first, tales it's me," Ross threw the coin up into the air and then when it landed on his hand he covered it and then looked down at it, "Haha you're first...truth or dare?"

"Truth," Chrissie answered.

Ross thought of a question with detail it was about a minute later before he finally thought of one, "Alright then...what made you agree to me asking you out?" Chrissie blushed red as she thought of an answer.

"Alright," she curled her legs up on the sofa and leant her head on the back rest, "The past few times I've needed things done you've done them well, you're actually quite charming and I thought you were actually quite cute yesterday," the pair looked into each other's eyes.

"How cute?" he asked.

"Enough to make me agree to go out with you," Chrissie saw that Ross was leaning in for a kiss, as he came closer she didn't refuse before she knew it they were locking lips, they were about to move further but Chrissie had the brains to stop before it got awkward "I don't think this is a good idea do you?" Chrissie broke the kiss by speaking, "If we're going to do this Ross, I need it to be done slowly...thank you for tonight and I do want to take you out as well but please can we do this slowly?"

"Of course sorry," Ross backed away and Chrissie smiled, "As long as you agree not to pounce on Cain at any chance you get," Ross joked but Chrissie hit him with a cushion, "Ow! Alright I'm sorry, I'll shut up now," he laughed as she continued to hit him with it, "I'm sorry ok."

"You will be...I might just need to punish you by taking you to a super posh, stuck up couple restaurant," Chrissie winked and Ross smiled, "So then...tomorrow? Do you want to meet me outside the B&B?" Chrissie suggested as she sorted out her hair, "P. s next time we do this instead of flicking through endless channels just put Friends on."

"Hey just because I'm called Ross doesn't mean-"

"No you idiot...I meant for us to watch, now I need to go because Lachlan's a bit fragile at the moment he's trying to keep it together for me but I can tell he's going to crack," Chrissie stood up to get stuff ready, "Thank you for tonight," Chrissie and Ross kissed on the lips goodbye then Chrissie pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night," Ross turned off the television and put his feet up on the coffee table, "Well I've still got it."

* * *

 

Chrissie came back to the B&B and made her way upstairs, before heading into her room she checked on Lachlan, he was sound asleep with his bedside light still on, she quietly creeped over to switch it off before kissing her son on the head, "I love you Lucky, more than anything in the world," she stood up and pulled the duvet further up her son so he wouldn't get cold, "Things will get better," Chrissie shut the door of her son's temporarily room and made her way to hers.

  **A/N: Ok so I'm not sure about this chapter I just rambled on a bit, please be patient guys I'm kinda new into the whole Emmerdale fanfiction stuff haha.**


	3. Restuarant Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie and Ross are on their second date, a restaurant, how will this pan out?

Ross waited outside the B&B for Chrissie to arrive outside, she was five minutes late and was rushing to put her coat on, “Hi,” Chrissie said as she stepped outside, “Sorry…I lost my phone,” she smiled and then placed her phone into her pocket, “So then my turn,” Chrissie took out her car keys and then unlocked the black Jeep, “I told you I’d punish you for bringing up Cain, hope you’ve been taught table manners,” Chrissie got into the car and waited for Ross to get in the passenger seat.

“What restaurant?” Ross asked.

“Ever heard of the new Italian restaurant?” Chrissie asked as she started the engine and took her foot of the clutch and accelerator and turned to face Ross, “Well I thought it wasn’t too posh and they do really good food there.”

“Alright then as long as I don’t need to wear a dinner jacket.”

“Oh yes…that reminds me,” Chrissie reached over into the back of the car and pulled out a bag, holding in a laugh as she did, “I guessed the size,” Chrissie passed Ross the bag and he rummaged through pulling out a suit that made Ross’s eyes grow wide, “You didn’t expect to be going out dressed like you are did you?” Chrissie asked whilst eyeing Ross up and down.

Ross tried to think of something to say but no words were coming to him, “It’s…urr…wonderful, I’ve never had a fancy suit like this before,” Ross tried to look happy but it wasn’t possible. Chrissie couldn’t hold it in any longer and she burst out laughing, “What?” Ross asked as his date covered her face whilst she laughed.

“You really thought I’d put you in that?” she asked as Ross rent bright red embarrassed he actually fell for what Chrissie said, “Trust me if I was put you in a dinner jacket it certainly wouldn’t be something under £100,” she took the bag away, “Now are we ready?” Chrissie put her foot on the clutch and accelerator and then drove off.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant Chrissie had already booked a table, “Hi I’ve booked a table under the name of White,” she said to the lady at the door.

“Yes of course follow me,” they followed the lady and she seated them near a window, overlooking the outside of the restaurant, “Here are your menus, would you like any wines to start off with?”

“Oh yes I shall have a glass of red please and my date here will have?” she looked at Ross for an answer.

“Urmm…do you do beer?” he asked curiously.

“Yes of course, a pint or half pint?” the waitress asked.

“You don’t need to worry about the price…he’ll have a pint,” Chrissie spoke for him, “Is it possible to have a jug of water as well?” Chrissie asked.

“Of course and would you like to have a bit of time before your order your food?” the waitress asked.

Ross whistled with shock as he saw the price of some of the food, “Chrissie…you are aware that a starter here is like ten quid?” he asked.

“Yeah it’s fine,” Chrissie took a menu and scanned through it herself, “Can you give us a minute to decide on food?” she asked.

Ross scanned the main section and some of the dishes were between £50-£80 pounds, “For the price the food is it better be worth the size,” Ross hooked eyes on the pasta dishes.

“Yeah well order what you like,” Chrissie reassured Ross as she chose a dish, “Have you decided?” Chrissie asked her date as the waitress came over, the lady placed an ice bucket in the middle of the table and put the wine bottle in between the ice, the jug of water was placed on the table by another waitress and then Ross’s beer was poured in a glass for him and placed in front of him, “Thank you,” Chrissie looked at Ross to see if he was ready to order, “We’re ready to order if that’s ok with you?” she asked.

“Of course it is what can I get for you this evening?” the waitress asked she got her notebook out, “Can I tempt you with our specials? We have a meal deal for couples, you order two main courses and you get dessert free-“

“Free dessert?” Ross piped up and Chrissie blushed red as her date acted like a child, “As in free, free?”

“Yes,” the waitress didn’t quite know how to react to Ross’s reaction, she turned her eyes to Chrissie who waved her hand as to say ‘don’t worry’.

“I think it’s best we go with the two main courses and free dessert, since my boyfriend is insisting on acting like a five year-old,” Chrissie raised her eyebrows and Ross looked stunned that she said ‘boyfriend’, “Now do I need to order for you too?” Chrissie asked Ross with a childlike voice.

Chrissie and Ross ordered their food and chatted whilst they waited for it to be cooked, “Hey free chocolate,” Ross took the wrapped up chocolate and inspected it, “Do they always give these things out?” he asked.

“Ross have you ever been to a restaurant like this before?” Chrissie asked as she was stunned at how bad his table manners were.

“Right sorry…I’ve got to act like Mr and Mrs Stuckup over there,” Chrissie turned around to find two of her regular salon customers, she snapped her head back around to face Ross and glared, “What?”

“Those are two of my favourite customers!” she whispered and Ross made an “o” shape with his mouth, “I do have to admit though…they are a bit…pompous,” Chrissie whispered and she poured herself some wine, “Right so…I should probably discuss to you about when I said boyfriend,” the wine was nearly at the top and she pulled the bottle upwards, “I don’t think we’re no way near ready to go public, after Andy and everything it would probably seem like I’m just desperate.”

“Thanks I love you too,” Ross sounded slightly insulted as he jumped in after Chrissie spoke, “I agree…because end of the day I’m related to Moira which means…” he raised his eyebrows and Chrissie kicked him from under the table, “Hey! We’re in a posh restaurant aren’t we?” Ross rubbed his leg to take the pain away, “I’m going to end up going home and my mum asking what happens the rate you keep kicking me.”

“Alright then let’s call it a deal…we do the whole sneak around thing, and then when everything’s calmed down we can then talk about being public,” Chrissie held out her hand for a handshake but got more than she bargained for when he reached over and kissed her, “You smell nice,” she said as she breathed in the scent of aftershave.

“See I do have some elements of class in me,” he laughed and Chrissie blushed red, “Where’s this food I’m starving?” he looked around for the waitress but no one was coming. Five minutes later Chrissie and Ross had their food served to him, the food was bigger than Ross expected, “Wow…how am I meant to finish all this?!”

“Trust me…you’ll find the room,” Chrissie answered, “Don’t forget you have dessert too,” she teased and Ross looked up at her with spaghetti hanging out his mouth, “Ross,” Chrissie pointed to her chin to make him notice his.

* * *

After dinner Ross and Chrissie walked out of the restaurant arm in arm, “Well it was very nice food,” Ross had to undo the belt on his jeans to make room to breathe, “Are you sure you were ok with the extra dessert?” he asked.

“Well we shared it didn’t we?” Chrissie answered as she wrapped her arms around Ross’s neck, their eyes locking on each other, “And then we had extra ice cream,” they kissed on the lips and Chrissie fell on the bonnet, “Hey I said slowly didn’t I?” she put her index finger on his lips and smiled, “But I promise we’ll get further soon,” she pushed herself up and Ross stepped backwards, “Now I’m not over the limit so I’ll drop you off.”

As the pair got into the car, shut their doors and in sync put on their seat belts they sat quietly for a second staring at each other, “How about tomorrow we just order takeaway and watch a film?” Chrissie suggested, “Then maybe we can consider something else,” she raised her eyebrows as she said this and Ross grinned, “If you get my drift.”

“Oh believe me I get the drift,” they pair kissed again and then held each other’s hands, “Those Sugden’s really need their heads testing, because Robert and Andy are mad to let you go, not to mention Donny he needs his head testing too,” Ross added.

“Right shall we get home?” Ross sensed that he touched a nerve with something but decided to leave it for now, “And then we can talk about tomorrow in more detail,” Chrissie wiggled her eyebrows and then started the engine.

* * *

Chrissie got back to the B&B and noticed that Lachlan was awake, his bedside light was on, “Lucky,” Chrissie came into the room and Lachlan jumped as his mum entered as he had music on, “Are you ok?” she asked.

“Auntie Rebecca put these on Facebook,” Lachlan handed Chrissie the phone and it was photos that Rebecca had found most of them home photos, “I like this one,” Lachlan stopped his mother browsing as the photo she stopped at showed Donny holding Lachlan as a baby in front of him, Lachlan was pretty much in the air with a big smile on his face whilst Donny held him in front of him, Chrissie remembered it was at a Ceilidh for Donny’s parent’s anniversary, hence why there were people dancing in the background and why Lachlan was wearing a white shirt with a kilt on, “Wow dad actually showed an interest in me.”

Chrissie pulled her son in for a hug, “Lucky your dad does love you,” Chrissie reassured and Lachlan sighed.

“I’m not stupid mum…I know dad never had a job in Thailand, he just didn’t want the responsibility of me…Rachel messaged me,” Chrissie forgot Rachel was friends with Lachlan on Facebook, Rachel was Lachlan’s cousins and was a big source of family updates.

“Come here,” Chrissie pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the head, “You’ll always be my special boy you know that right?” Chrissie reminded Lachlan and Lachlan didn’t let go.

* * *

At home Ross was trying to get Moses to sleep, “Come on mate daddy needs to go sleep,” Ross yawned as Moses refused to settle, Ross held Moses to his chest and swayed sideways, though Moses stopped crying when he laid his head on Ross’s chest, “What the?” Ross was confused as to how he stopped crying so suddenly, “Ahhh good taste my boy,” Ross realised what had calmed him down so quickly, he had obviously been hugging Chrissie a lot and her scent had rubbed off on him, “Great…Charity is going to kill me,” now Ross was stood with his son asleep on him but because he had scent of his girlfriend on him. He gently got his phone out of his pocket and texted his girlfriend.

_Situation, Moses seems to be attached to you xx_

_What? Xx_

_He stopped crying once I placed him to my chest and you’ve been hugging me all evening xx_

_Well Charity isn’t going to like that ;) xx_

_Seriously…how do I get a baby unattached? Xx_

_I’ll help you out tomorrow, talking to Lucky xx_

“What’s got you so happy?” Lachlan asked as he saw his mother grinning, “Mum?”

“Oh…I was just looking through those photos, some of these make me laugh,” Chrissie answered and she locked her phone, “Right I’m going to bed Lucky will you be ok?” she asked concerned, Lachlan replied with a nod and with that she left the room, then pulled her phone out again.

_Moses get off to sleep ok?” xx_

_No thanks to you…how am I supposed to explain this to Charity?! Xx_

_You’re a smart lad, figure it out xx_

_Chrissie…help! Xxx_

_Tomorrow ;) xxx_

**A.N: I hope you guys enjoyed this, it was another ramble again but I hope you liked them at the restaurant hehe xx**


	4. Tonights the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie and Ross decide that tonight's the night will this make or break them?

Chrissie arrived into Ross’s house Ross had Moses on his hip, “We have a situation…parental code one,” Ross said and Chrissie laughed.

“Oh no not parental code one…so does this mean we have Moses?” Chrissie removed her coat and bag, then took Moses from Ross, “Which of course I wouldn’t mind,” Chrissie felt Moses snuggle into her fur jacket and she rubbed his back.

Ross collapsed on the sofa and rubbed his eyes, “Charity's out and mum and dad are away and Finn doesn't do the whole nappy thing, and I’m not asking the Dingles for help,” Ross watched as Chrissie sat down next to him with Moses still attached to her.

“It's fine, I'm hardly going to leave because you have a baby,” Chrissie turned Moses to face his dad. Ross then turned to Chrissie, “So what’s the plan then?”

“I get him to sleep and then we can chill out, also I have a bone to pick with you, what did you do to make him attached to you? Ross asked as he saw how chilled out Moses was with Chrissie.

Chrissie gave Moses back to Chrissie and she sorted out her hair, “What can I say? Babies love me...I don't know Ross, maybe he likes my perfume.”

Moses was happily sleeping on Chrissie but being moved it had unsettled him, “I need to get his zebra so can you take him for a second?” Though Ross gave Chrissie no choice as the moment Moses was in her arms he dashed upstairs.

Chrissie had Moses in front of her and then pulled him in closer, “Don't you even think about throwing up on his fur jacket, it's worth more than the amount of nappies you've used in your first year,” Moses snuggled up again into her and immediately fell asleep again, “You’re going to get me in trouble with your mummy,” Chrissie heard footsteps and Ross re-entered with the toy zebra.

“See! What do you do?” Ross exclaimed but flinched when Moses stirred slightly, “Don’t wake up, don’t wake up, don’t wake up.”

“Shh! Now take him back before he starts drooling on this,” Chrissie passed Moses back to Ross and Ross took him gently.

“There's one thing I can say...he has good taste in women,” Ross then slowly walked upstairs and put his son in his cot, “Right me and you…we have to make a deal.”

 “Good taste in clothes and bags more like,” Chrissie walked over to the sofa and sat down with one leg crossed over the other.

Ross ran down the stairs and back into the living room with the baby monitor in his hand, “Right he's off to sleep, unfortunately I need to keep this with me,” he placed it on the side table and then paid full attention to Chrissie.

“Ross you've forgotten I was once like you, so stop worrying and come sit down before I make you,” Chrissie patted the spare sofa seat, but before he sat down Ross went into the kitchen and pulled out two cans of beer.

“Here,” Ross chucked the beer can at Chrissie which she caught in her hand, though she looked quite unimpressed, “Seriously have you never drank beer? He sat down next to her and opened the can taking a sip.

“My mum drank wine, my dad drank whisky…we never had beer,” Chrissie explained as she tapped the sides of the can and contemplated drinking it.

“Oh to live the posh life…sorry darling I would hate for you to feel uncomfortable,” he put a fake posh accent and Chrissie hit him on the chest, “Ouch.”

“I do not sound like that,” she bravely took a sip and coughed as the taste of it made her feel sick, “Seriously that is ghastly…how do you enjoy that?!” Chrissie put the can down on the spare side table and tried to get the taste out of her mouth, “Haven't you got your child to think about?” Chrissie hoped this might get her out of it but sadly it didn’t work.

“Hey Moses is fine...now stop making excuses drink up!” he tickled her sides and Chrissie burst out laughing, “Shh,” he used his index finger to cover the middle of her lips, “You’ll wake Moses up.”

* * *

An hour later Ross was on his third can and Chrissie had just finished her first, he offered her a second but she pushed it away, “No....I've drank one can, now please where's the wine? Chrissie asked as she looked around for some.

“I forgot to buy it,” Ross lied he had no intention of buying it he then saw the look on Chrissie’s face, “Don’t be cute with me,” he tried to avoid the puppy dog eyes she had clearly perfected over the years, “Don’t give me the puppy eyes,” he leant in for a kiss but Chrissie pulled him down on top of her.

“You didn’t buy it did you?” she asked as she kissed him.

Ross looked down at her, taking in her beauty, “I needed to get you to drink beer somehow,” he teased he used one hand to tickle his girlfriend again and she covered her mouth to avoid laughing out loud, “Plus you've only had one can,” he leant up and Chrissie sat up too, “Now studies show you need to try something three times before you can say whether you like it or not,” he leant back in for a kiss, “So this is our third date…do you like this?” he asked.

“I love it,” Chrissie answered. Then they both decided that tonight would be the night they would get further in their relationship.

* * *

Chrissie finished buttoning up her shirt and Ross zipped up his jeans before walked over to Chrissie, “You’re good,” he complimented and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, “Do you still want to watch a film?” he asked.

“What film are we watching?” Chrissie asked curiously.

“I was going to put on Fifty Shades of Grey but I think we’ve covered that for tonight,” he winked and Chrissie blushed, “Then I found in my mum’s collection of DVDs Downton Abbey, I thought it would suit your taste buds better,” he again winked as it was a dig at her posh lifestyle.

“Do you remember on our first date I said that a good thing to watch with me is Friends?” Chrissie raised her eyebrows and Ross sighed heavily, “Hey…I’ve just done things with you, surely you can spare me a few episodes of Friends?” Chrissie made sure her hair was ok before facing her boyfriend.

“I think my mum might have those…I just want to make it clear, I may be called Ross but I am not like him,” he then went to his mother’s DVD collection and scanned through, “Now as long as you promise to watch it and not be on your phone all night,” as Ross walked back with the DVDs he snatched the phone out of her hand, “You can have it back as long as you promise,” he teased.

 “Fine, my phone will be going away,” Chrissie took it back and Ross got the DVD ready.

 

* * *

Chrissie and Ross were sat on the sofa snuggled up together, Ross had his spare arm around her and the other had Chrissie asleep on it, “Chrissie," Ross whispered as he heard Moses's snuffle and then cry, “Chrissie I’m sorry but Moses is crying,” he felt her stir and then her eyes shot open.

"What?" Chrissie asked as she heard crying, “Who’s crying?” she was still a bit disorientated but then clicked it was Moses, “What time is it?” she pulled her phone off the arm of the sofa and checked the clock, “It’s near midnight…how long have I been asleep for?” she asked but Ross was away to get Moses.

“Little man we had a deal,” he said whilst walking down the stairs with his son, “You were supposed to sleep the whole night.”

“I should probably head off…I have to visit my dad tomorrow and I think he’s being discharged so when do you want to meet next?” Chrissie asked with a big grin on her face.

“What time are you visiting your dad?” Ross asked as she laid Moses on the sofa and tickled his tummy, “We could meet before he’s discharged?”

“Yeah sure…thank you for tonight,” Chrissie tapped his shoulder and Ross looked up at her, “I’m thinking of telling my sister, she won’t tell dad if I tell her not too.”

“Right stay there,” Ross pointed his finger to Moses and stood up to hug Chrissie, “As long as she doesn’t tell anyone yet.”

“Rebecca knows so much about me she could write an autobiography,” Chrissie hugged him back and then they kissed three times, “Suppose I should say bye to you too,” Chrissie knelt down to Moses’s level and waved her hand before standing up, “I shall see you tomorrow,” she winked at Ross and once she was out the door she grinned happily.

“So what do you think little man?” Ross asked his son who was chewing his toy zebra, “Do you like her?” Moses didn’t say anything but Ross knew he liked her, “Do not tell anyone about us ok,” he then shook his head, “I’m turning into Joey, of course you’re not going to tell anyone.”

**A/N: Yay another chapter after midnight I promise I do have a life ;) I can’t update tomorrow (well today Sunday) because I have a lot going on so I hope this can satisfy you all before Monday haha. Thanks to Jess for the cuddles idea! You’re the best for taking time to listen to my ideas and read my short stories haha. Hope this cheers you up Leanne :)**


	5. A Missing Child, A Bit of Fun and Antics in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie and Ross's maternal and paternal sides are tested when a local child goes missing.

Chrissie and Ross were in bed together at his house, she and Lachlan had recently moved back into Home Farm with her dad, only Lawrence wasn’t showing any signs of leaving the house yet. Chrissie was rather desperate to see Ross again, “Feeling any happier?” Ross asked whilst Chrissie was laid on his bare chest.

“Oh yes trust me I’ve needed that,” Chrissie leant over and kissed him which Ross then sat up, “Where are you going?” she asked.

“I need a wee, I’ll be back,” he winked as he exited his bedroom leaving Chrissie under the covers smiling. A few minutes later Ross walked back in and then crawled back under the covers, “Where were we?” he asked as leant in for another kiss then tickled her sides and she burst out laughing, “Shh,” he said as he covered her mouth.

“You tickled my sensitive spot,” she whispered and Ross raised his eyebrows, “No don’t,” he tickled her again and she burst out into giggles, “No Ross…seriously stop.”

“No way this is entertaining,” Ross ignored her plea and continued to tickle her.

“No I can’t breathe,” she said through giggles, she struggled to breathe and then managed to escape. Chrissie grabbed both his hands and gripped them tight.

“Ahh maan, ouch,” he said as he felt his fingers click, “Geez I’m surprised Donny had any hand function if you have that grip.”

“Can we not bring up my ex-husband whilst we’re in bed please?” Chrissie asked politely it was rather awkward, now she had to get the vision of Donny out of her head.

“Was it his Scottish accent?” Ross wound her up some more and put on an accent, “Was it that heavy Scottish accent? The sound of his voice?”

“Ross do you want to be able to father anymore children?” Chrissie asked as Ross wound her up, “Because my knee is in the right position at this moment,” she threatened and Ross dropped his act, though both jumped when they heard Ross’s mobile go off. He sighed heavily expecting it to be Finn or Pete but it was in fact a number he didn’t recognise.

“Hello?” Ross blocked his left ear as Chrissie tried to get him to come off the phone, “Wait what?” Ross shot up and Chrissie’s face turned to a concerned look, “No I haven’t seen her…how long she been missing for?” he asked, “Right…I’ll keep a look out,” Ross put down his phone and stared at Chrissie, “April’s missing. Apparently she was asking for me yesterday.”

“How long has she been missing for?” Chrissie asked as she sat up herself and pulled the duvet around her front, “Do you want to go looking for her?” Chrissie asked concerned.

“Yeah...there’s a search party going on in the village but I think we should check outside the village,” Ross got out of bed and got himself ready, Chrissie did the same and then sorted her hair out.

* * *

Now outside in the cold, rain and wind the pair walked out carefully of Ross’s place, he stepped out first and Chrissie waited about ten minutes later, “Ross!” he heard Bob calling from behind him, “Please tell me you’ve seen her,” whilst Bob was busy talking to Ross Chrissie slipped away making her way to the opposite direction then conveniently making her way back again.

“Is everything ok?” Chrissie asked pretending she didn’t know anything.

“You haven’t seen April have you?” Ross asked and Chrissie pulled a face “trying” to think, “You know small, about this high,” Ross used his hand to figure out her height, “Chatterbox.”

“No I don’t think I have, I’ll keep a look out though,” Chrissie walked on ahead and waited for Ross whilst he spoke with Bob.

“Have you heard about April?” Diane asked as she walked up next to Chrissie, “She’s done another runner, apparently she wanted to speak to Ross…she must’ve been missing her mum. Oh sorry I forgot to ask how’s your dad doing?”

“He’s alright, he’s currently doing everything to make it up to Lucky and I, but we keep saying he doesn’t need too. He raised me from birth, he’s on my birth certificate, and I was stupid to even want to go look for my “real” dad, when my real dad is sat at home.

“I know you probably don’t want this comparison but look at Aaron and Paddy, he’s not Aaron’s real father but he pretty much acts like it. Blood and DNA doesn’t make a father pet, it’s what they do that makes them a father. Right I best get searching for April.

“She’s very lucky to have the whole village looking for her, I said I’d keep an eye out,” Chrissie pushed her bag up further and walked away from Diane, then she looked over to find Ross still being questioned by Bob. Chrissie walked on ahead and messaged Ross to meet her at Home Farm so they could search together.

* * *

“Dad?” Chrissie called as she entered the entrance of Home Farm, “Are you awake?” she asked.

“In the kitchen,” he answered, Lawrence was reading the newspaper he flopped it down when Chrissie walked into the kitchen, “Have you heard about April?”

“Yes, the whole village are searching for her, I said I’d search outside the village,” Chrissie picked up her car keys off the key holder but her dad gave her a strange look.

“Well is it any of our concern?” he asked, “I mean if I know near seven year-olds she’s probably just hiding somewhere, you did that. A lot.”

“Lachlan went missing last year do you remember? I know how it feels to have your child missing,” Chrissie placed the keys in her pocket and then she felt her phone vibrate, Ross had messaged her announcing she was outside, “I’ll see you later.”

“Stay safe,” Lawrence called as Chrissie left the kitchen.

* * *

It had been two hours Ross was searching with Chrissie outside of the village, the rain was pouring down and the wind blew strong, “April!” Ross shouted as he stood in the middle of the road, “Come on April this isn’t funny.”

“April!” Chrissie called as she herself stood next to Ross, “Come on she’s normally a chatterbox you can hear her from a mile away,” Chrissie watched as Ross desperately searched for her, it was like he had lost his own child. It made her feel warm inside knowing he cared so much. The pair stopped looking when they heard a noise coming from Chrissie’s car, the door was opening and know and behold to them April appeared, “April! How did you get in there?” Chrissie asked as she ran over to the little girl.

“You left your door unlocked last night. So I got in and hid into the boot. I wanted to see Ross and I saw that you two were together. So I hid in here hoping maybe he’d come again,” April answered and Ross felt his heart sink, “Like last time.”

“Last time?” Chrissie whispered to Ross and Ross waved his hand indicating to leave it, “April everyone is worried about you sweetheart.”

“You are aware the whole village is searching for you…again?” Ross walked over and leant his arm on the car door, “April you can’t keep doing this.”

“I wanted to be reminded of mummy,” April held onto her necklace and looked up at the two grownups, “No one talks about her anymore…not like they used too,” she said very sadly.

“But that doesn’t mean you have to runaway darling,” Chrissie spoke calmly. To seem less intimidating she crouched down to April’s level, “I’m sure if you spoke to your daddy he’d speak about her.”

April shook her head slowly and started to cry, “It felt like Daddy and Carly didn’t care when I lost this,” April moved the necklace around her neck, unlinked it and then showed it to Chrissie, “I lost it the other day.”

“But you found it,” Chrissie put her arm around April and pulled her into a hug, “We all lose things that mean something to us, I lost this,” Chrissie took off her mum’s ring and showed the nearly seven-year old it, “It was my mum’s,” Ross turned his head away feeling slightly guilty about taking it, “In a way it’s like they’re still looking out for you,” Chrissie knew where the ring went but she was trying to help April.

“Did you lose your mummy too?” April asked as she dropped the ring back into Chrissie’s palm of her hand.

“Yeah I did…but just because she’s gone from the world doesn’t mean I can’t remember her,” Chrissie reassured, “Just because your necklace went missing April and because people didn’t seem to be upset doesn’t mean they’ve forgotten your mum. Now why did you want to see Ross?”

“As he listens,” April answered so truthfully that it made both Ross and Chrissie look at each other their hearts breaking, “Are you mad?” April asked as she looked up at Ross with her big eyes.

“No,” Ross leant down to her level and held his arms out, “I’m not cross,” April gave him a tight hug, “However it was a very silly thing to do, especially after last time.”

“Speaking of which…we need to call someone, tell them where you’ve been,” Chrissie stood up and got out her phone, “We’ll take her back to mine, we can get her something hot to drink and eat…especially since she’s been in there all night.”

* * *

April was sat on one of the breakfast stools at Home Farm with a bowl of hot porridge and a glass of warm milk, “Marlon’s on his way…he said it was best he came alone oh and he said thank you…to you, however he wasn’t best pleased that I found her,” Chrissie slid her phone into her pocket and then sat opposite April, “Is that cool enough for you?” Chrissie asked April who nodded, Chrissie walked out of the kitchen then outside to try and calm Marlon down before he panicked.

“Right you,” Ross walked over to April and sat on the stool next to her, “Next time you feel like you need to talk to someone, don’t go running off. You’re a little girl April that could’ve been anyone’s car-“

“I know it wasn’t silly...as I knew who was inside,” April stood her ground but Ross shook his head, “I don’t go into stranger’s cars.”

“April,” Ross gently gripped her shoulders for her to face him, “Listen, you’re a little girl anyone could’ve taken you.”

“APRIL!” Marlon ran into the kitchen and ran over to his daughter, “Oh April!” he lifted her up and held her tight, “April what happened?” Marlon asked as he put April back onto the stool, “Why did you run off like that?”

“I wanted to remember mummy…no one talks about her anymore,” April answered and Marlon hugged her again, “I wanted to see Ross but you and Carly wouldn’t let me. Ross and Chrissie found me, they were talking when I got into her car.”

“Into her car?” Marlon looked up at the two adults, “And you didn’t hear anything? Suspect anything?” he looked up at Chrissie looking for someone to blame but himself.

“Hang on this isn’t Chrissie’s fault,” Ross jumped to his girlfriend’s defence, “And for your information she’s been out with me for two hours searching.”

It was about half an hour before Marlon finally left with his daughter, though as Chrissie seeing them out Marlon turned to face her, “Thank you and I’m sorry that I yelled at you.”

* * *

The commotion was over and Chrissie suggested her and Ross get away for a bit. Now they were sat in the park outside the village, the weather had cleared up and the sun was shining, the pair were sharing a small carton of ice cream whilst sat on the swings, “You were great with April,” Chrissie said as she took a small scoop out with the plastic pink spoon she picked up.

“Yeah well she got to know me, her mum and I we were together and well she got attached to me. Weird thing is she always comes to me when she wants to feel closer to Donna,” Ross like Chrissie made a small scoop of ice cream only he used a green plastic spoon.

“Is this the Donna you were spoke to me about the other day?” Chrissie asked but Ross didn’t answer and he went quiet, “Sorry…my big mouth, do you want to finish this?” Chrissie asked as she couldn’t face another scoop.

“Do you want to come back to mine?” Ross asked as he stood up and held out his hand, “We can catch up where we left off earlier,” he winked and Chrissie took his hand, he pulled her up and she fell into him.

“I think I’ve forgotten where we were,” Chrissie wrapped her arms around his neck, “We should start again,” she leant in for a kiss and he accepted, “From the start.”

“Ohh but that means spending the rest of the day in my bed,” Ross leant his forehead on Chrissie’s.

“I can deal with that,” Chrissie giggled as Ross tickled her sides, “Stop…I’m ticklish,” Chrissie kept on moving away each time he went to tickle her, “Stop, Ross, stop.”

* * *

Now at Ross’s place luckily an empty house the pair were in bed like this morning, breathing quite heavily as they took a break, “You know what would be great? If we could find somewhere more private for us to go,” Chrissie suggested as she leant her head on his chest, “As big as my home is I can guarantee one person will find us and yours is small and has your family here.”

“I quite like this sneaking around though,” Ross rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder, “It’s fun…gets boring when it all comes out,” Chrissie’s phone started buzzing and she leant off Ross then answered it feeling very unhappy.

“Rebecca?” Chrissie sat up and pulled pretended to sound happy to hear from her, “Wait what? When?” Chrissie looked at her boyfriend with a sorry face, “Well it would’ve been good if you told me,” she added, “I think Lucky would be happy to see you, after all he’s still getting over what happened to dad…listen I’ll see you tomorrow, bye love you lots bye,” she hung up the phone and then continued the rest of her day with Ross, “Oh yes I love her but you have my full attention now,” Chrissie leant into Ross and Ross leant into her, “Until of course the alarm goes off for me to go.”

“Well it’s good job we’ve got a whole two hours then.”

**A/N: I’m sorry it’s been a long wait updating! I’ve been busy, and knackered so I’m sorry it’s so late! Hope you guys enjoy this and thanks to Jess who’s been the best reading my shorts and I hope you enjoy this Leanne! Where you been girl? We haven’t fangirled over Louise in a while ;)**


	6. Coffee and Toasties and A Sister Returns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie's "under the weather" and it falls just as her sister comes to stay, now with only Rebecca knowing about Ross and Chrissie is this going to make it harder for them to enjoy sneaking around?

Chrissie drove into the village about six am to pick up Ross, she was collecting her sister from the airport and decided to take Ross with her, “Do you want to stop off and get some breakfast?” Chrissie asked as Ross got into the car with her.

“Sure…so what’s this sister of yours like?” Ross asked as he put on his seatbelt, “As I don’t think I handle two of you.”

“She’s fine don’t worry about two of us,” Chrissie answered then she stared at Ross for a second, “You’ve cut yourself shaving,” Chrissie touched the red mark on his chin and he flinched, “Shall we be off?”

* * *

They arrived at Costa and Chrissie parked in the carpark, “Right so you want a coffee?” she confirmed and Ross went to get his money, “It’s quicker if I pay for it on my card, don’t worry about that.”

Chrissie stepped into Costa but when the smell of coffee hit her, she felt her stomach twist and then a lump in her throat, “Excuse me,” she said to a customer in front of her and dashed to the toilet. As she vomited she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Chrissie grabbed some toilet tissue and wiped her mouth. Chrissie washed her hands and then found her way back to the line. She eyed up the food behind a glass cover and grabbed herself a large ginger biscuit and decided to order a takeaway Citrus and Ginger Twist Tea. For Ross she decided to order him a breakfast toastie.

Finally out of the café Chrissie was happy to be away from the smell of coffee and with the drinks in a cardboard holder and the food grasped in her hand she made her way to the car, “The queue in there at six in the morning was ridiculous, right coffee and a toastie,” she put her drink into the cup holder and Ross followed her lead, “Is that ok for you?” she asked.

“Thank you,” he kissed her a thank you and then went to drink his coffee, “You sure you’re ok?” he asked Chrissie concerned, “You look a bit pale.”

“I’m fine,” Chrissie lied she still felt a bit unwell from her vomit episode earlier, “It’s probably just the lighting, I tend to look paler in bad light.”

* * *

They eventually got to the airport where Rebecca was sat on top of her suitcase on her phone, “You been here long?” Chrissie asked as she tapped her sister on her shoulder, Rebecca shook her head then put her phone away, “Are you ok?”

“Sorry…yeah great, jet lag. You must be Ross?” Rebecca stood up and gave her sister a hug and then held out her hand for Ross to shake.

“Yes…now I mean it don’t mention anything to anyone,” Chrissie jumped in before Ross could even introduce himself.

“It’s fine I’m not going to mention it to anyone,” Rebecca picked up her suitcase and waited for her sister to open the boot, she then placed it in and got into the back of the car, “So then how long has this been going on for?” Rebecca asked curiously.

“Not long hence why we’re keeping it quiet,” Chrissie hooked her phone on charge and then drove off, “How’s Mexico?”

“I’m happy to be away from there for a bit, so then Ross you’ve got a son how old is he?” Rebecca enquired as she tied her hair up into a bun, she was looking forward to nothing but a shower when she arrived at Home Farm, “I’m just being curious don’t worry.”

“He’s just recently turned one…saying that,” Ross turned his attention to Chrissie, “You left your jacket at mine from yesterday and your perfume rubbed off on me again. So guess who got no sleep last night?” Ross asked, “This guy,” he pointed to his body with both index fingers.

“He’s a baby Ross I can’t help what goes on inside his head,” Chrissie kept her eyes on the road as she tried to distract herself from a sickening feeling building in her throat, she managed to get to a turn in before stopping the car and she leant her head on the wheel.

“Chrissie?” Rebecca and Ross both said at the same time, “Are you ok?” Ross added whilst Rebecca got out of the car to see her sister.

“Can one of you take over driving as I really don’t feel well,” Chrissie got out of the car avoiding Rebecca’s look.

* * *

When they finally reached Home Farm Chrissie immediately ran up into the bathroom and vomited yet again, “Chrissie?” Lawrence called but he stopped in his tracks when he saw his youngest daughter, “Rebecca! Oh darling it’s great to see you,” Lawrence welcomed her with a warm hug, “How long are you staying for? It’s not just a flying visit is it?” he asked as he pulled away and went into the kitchen, which Rebecca followed.

“Wow…this place is amazing, how much did this cost you dad?” Rebecca asked.

“Quite a lot that’s all your getting,” Lawrence answered and Rebecca sat on one of the kitchen stools, “So…please don’t tell me this is just you popping in and out?” he asked hoping his youngest was staying around for a while.

“Nope I’m here for a few weeks actually, I’m overdue a holiday and my staff are perfectly capable on their own,” Rebecca answered, “You didn’t see where Chrissie went did you?” though her question was answered when her sister walked into the kitchen, grabbed herself a glass from the cupboard and poured herself some water.

“I think I caught something when I was visiting you,” Chrissie slowly walked down the stairs and joined her family, “I would’ve told you dad but Rebecca wanted to keep it quiet.”

“Well this is exactly what I’ve wanted both my girls together,” Lawrence put his arms around his daughter’s as he said this, “Is that Ross Barton outside?” Lawrence squinted to check he was right. Chrissie suddenly remembered she dashed off so quickly to be sick that she never said goodbye.

“We picked him up as he was walking back,” Chrissie tried to come up with something, “So we gave him lift back.”

“Any reason he’s still here?” Lawrence asked curiously.

“He probably wants to say thank you,” Chrissie walked to the front door and then outside, “Sorry…I’m really not feeling well, that’s why I dashed off.”

“I was beginning to think you forgot about me.”

“Well dad’s in the kitchen so we can’t say goodbye properly, however I could try and make it up to you.”

“Get better soon…and you smell nice by the way, what is it?” Ross asked curiously.

“When we next have time together I can show you,” Chrissie wriggled her eyebrows and Ross grinned, “Now go before dad sees you.”

* * *

Rebecca had spent most of the day chilling out and unpacking, they had grabbed a bit of lunch from the café and Chrissie had managed to warn her off the pub until she was fully rested. Now that Chrissie and Rebecca were alone the two sisters could finally talk, Chrissie was laid on the sofa with a blanket around her and a hot water bottle on her stomach, “Are you sure you’re alright?” Rebecca asked as she put a mug of peppermint tea and some ginger biscuits on the table next to Chrissie.

“I’m fine, I just caught a bug,” Chrissie played with the thread on the blanket and sighed heavily, “You know hospitals. It’s that weird cleaning stuff they use, you breathe it in and bam,” Chrissie saw that Rebecca didn’t quite believe her but Rebecca didn’t say anything.

Rebecca put her phone onto the table in front of her and then untied her hair, “Right well I’m going to grab a shower…sure you’ll be ok?” Rebecca asked making sure she was ok to leave.

“I’ll be fine go and shower,” Chrissie ushered her sister away and pulled out her phone:

_Are you feeling ill at all? xx – to Ross_

_I was about to message you, how are you feeling? Xx – to Chrissie_

_Not good feel like death xx – to Ross_

_You rest up we have important things to catch up on ;) xx – To Chrissie_

_I’ll be sure to rest up ;) xx – to Ross_

Lawrence walked into the living room and found Chrissie looking deep in thought, “You ok?” Lawrence asked concerned, “You look a bit peaky.”

“Not really…and trust it to happen when Rebecca’s here,” Chrissie sighed heavily, she sat up and attempted to drink the ginger tea Rebecca had left her, “I’m hoping it’s just a twenty-four-hour thing.”

“Ahh you’ll be back on your feet by tomorrow, just rest up today,” Lawrence kissed his daughter on the head and then sat on the chair to read his newspaper.

* * *

Chrissie had fallen asleep on the sofa, which left her sister to entertain herself. As Lawrence made him and Rebecca lunch they left Chrissie to sleep, it was the same with dinner and now it was late at night, “Do you think one of us should go and wake her up?” Rebecca asked concerned.

“Best not…she wants to feel better by tomorrow so we’ll let her sleep,” Lawrence cleared the dishes away but then smiled as he saw Chrissie, “Well you’ve slept well.”

“Why didn’t anyone wake me?” Chrissie asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

“Because you needed to sleep,” Lawrence answered he then walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead, however Chrissie slapped it away, “Go and get some rest.”

Chrissie had ignored her dad’s advice and decided to help Rebecca get her bed ready, “Shouldn’t you be resting?” Rebecca scolded as Chrissie put on the pillow case, “Earth to Chrissie?” Rebecca clicked her fingers and her sister shook her head when she came back to the real world.

“Sorry I’m just tired,” Chrissie hadn’t actually done much today so the fact that she was tired was a bit ironic, “You figured out anything you want to do tomorrow?”

“Well I want to get to know Ross more, ensure he’s actually ok and then I want to have a proper pub meal,” Rebecca folded her duvet back and then put on her dressing gown, “Dad’s asleep,” Rebecca heard his snoring and the two sister’s giggled, “Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Rebecca suggested, “Also…why haven’t I seen Lachlan practically all day? And why hasn’t dad been worried?”

“He’s been really affected by what happened to dad...so he’s been doing a lot of late night walking. I’m guessing he messaged dad too,” Chrissie answered, “As he texted me ten minutes ago saying he was going to stay with Belle for the night, I really am surprised Lisa allowed him to stay…then again she’s allowed her seventeen year-old to shack up with someone much older than her, so she can’t really argue there.”

* * *

Chrissie and Rebecca had turned off the main living room lights and just had lampshades on, they were just about to watch Nine Months starring Hugh Grant when there was a faint tap at the window.

Chrissie saw her boyfriend stood by the window with his hands in his pockets, “Oh its Ross I’ll be back in a second,” Chrissie got off the sofa and made her way to the front door.

Ross smiled when Chrissie stepped outside, “How you feeling?” Chrissie closed the front door so no one could hear them and stood outside with him.

“Rebecca’s got me watching a film with her, I feel so tired,” Chrissie leant her head against the wall. Ross walked over closer to her and kissed her a get better soon kiss, then they both hugged, “I’m hoping to feel better tomorrow…by the way my sister wants to have a pub meal in The Woolpack so you might not get to see me till later.”

“Do you fancy going out for a meal tomorrow then?” Ross suggested, “This time I’ll pay…it won’t be a fancy place but-“

“You got me into beer Ross…I think I can live without fancy food,” Chrissie heard footsteps coming from inside the house and she panicked, “I’ve got a feeling that’s my sister listening to us, so I’ll speak to you via text and I’ll see you tomorrow,” Chrissie kissed Ross goodbye and then he went off, annoyed at her sister’s nosiness she opened the door and glared, “That was private.”

“Oh I won’t get to see you tomorrow till later,” Rebecca mocked her sister and Chrissie glared, “You’re such a romantic it’s actually gross,” Chrissie poked her tongue out at Rebecca and Rebecca copied.

**A/N: Woohoo two updates in a short space of time! Guess it makes up for my lack of posting these last few days, hope this is ok. Now then anyone guessing something? ;) thanks to Jess my amazing ideas helper. Thanks to Leanne who is also reading this :)**

**xx**


	7. Trust Fund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie's sister has a problem with someone Chrissie used to know, Chrissie hires her boyfriend and with a busy day ending the pair end up asleep together, could this mean they are caught?

It was the next day and Chrissie woke up feeling better than yesterday, as she unplugged her phone from the charger she found a few texts from Ross:

_I hope you’re feeling better today I thought I’d get us takeaway xx – To Chrissie_

_Your choice Indian, Chinese or Italian xx – To Chrissie_

_Also I love you and I can’t wait to be able to hug you tonight xx – To Chrissie_

Chrissie smiled it was nice to wake up to such nice texts especially after feeling so ill the day before. Rebecca had been awake for quite a while, she knocked on her sister’s door and then entered, “Ahh you’re awake I was about to wake you up, dad’s done breakfast and Lucky just phoned he’s gonna be back in a minute,” Rebecca sat on the end of her sister’s bed, “How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” Chrissie answered she got out of her bed and went to her wardrobe, “I’m going to grab a shower and I’ll meet you down there,” she chose her outfit out for the day and then grabbed a towel and a flannel before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Downstairs Lawrence, Rebecca and Lachlan we’re already eating breakfast, “How was Belle’s?” Chrissie asked as she entered the kitchen with her hair straight, wrapped around her hair was a blue ribbon.

“It was alright…wish you said before about Auntie Becky though,” Lachlan replied.

“Well I wanted it to be a surprise,” Rebecca pulled out her phone as she received a text but she ignored it, “I’m going to need to head into the village to get some…urmm…. things,” Rebecca didn’t feel like announcing female products in front of her dad and nephew, “Fancy coming with me?”

“Yeah sure we can grab some food along the way,” Chrissie the received another text, she touched her nose as a sign it was Ross it was something Rebecca and Chrissie had decided on the night before – if someone who didn’t know was in the room then touch your nose to indicate.

“Right goodbye dad,” Rebecca kissed her dad goodbye, “and goodbye to my favourite and only nephew,” she kissed Lachlan goodbye but he pulled away.

* * *

Chrissie pulled into the village and parked her car as the two sisters got out, they saw Ross with his mum, dad, Pete and Finn and of course Moses he glanced over at them and winked at Chrissie, “Come on,” Rebecca grabbed her sister by the arm and pulled her into David’s Shop, “Arghh I keep telling Calum not to ring me,” Rebecca rejected the call again.

“Ahh I remember him I think, Scottish bloke….ahh the one you had a one-night stand with and the dog collar wasn’t even a costume,” Chrissie burst out laughing and Rebecca slapped her on the arm, “Ow! Anyway hurry up I’m starving,” Chrissie was having a really bad craving for a sweet pastry, “I’ll meet you in the café I need to get something to eat- “

“Ok then…geez you get impatient when hungry,” Rebecca grabbed her ladies’ products and then headed to the till, “Just these please.”

After paying Rebecca exited David’s shop but felt a hand grasp around the top of her arm and was dragged away, “Oi get off!” she tried to fight but the grip was strong, “Oi get off me.”

“Calum’s been trying to contact you,” Donny’s accent ran through Rebecca’s brain and she panicked, “Actually that was me, now me and you need a wee chat.”

Rebecca had helped Donny after his problem in April last year, to save his life he begged her to buy his most reasonable bar, she bought it for £20,000 and they had an agreement if Donny could get his act together then he could buy it back, as it was she noticed how well it was doing and asked her friend Calum to take over as bar manager since she lived in Mexico and now Donny wanted it back, “You’ve done nothing to show you can run it again Donny,” she pushed him away, “You’ve done nothing but prove to me how incompetent you are, I let Calum have a month off and asked you to run it to prove yourself, only you slept with half the bar staff, gave them time off when they were needed, you didn’t keep up with the books and now Calum’s still spending time trying to make up for what you lost. Calum can run that place with his eye closed, and I don’t just trust him because he has a dog collar, I trust him because I can live in Mexico knowing that bar is taken care of. So leave me alone,” she went to walk away but Donny got nasty, he grabbed the back of her t-shirt and pushed her into a wall.

“You don’t get off that lightly,” he threatened and Rebecca put her hand to her face there was blood.

“Hey!” Ross left his family and dashed towards Donny and floored him, “Go,” he ordered Rebecca and she went to run but James caught her, she jumped and screamed, “You get a kick out of that do you?” he asked.

“She owes me- “

“Then come back and speak to her properly now go before I break your legs,” Ross threatened and Donny sensed he wasn’t joking. He got himself up and then ran.

“Thank you,” she hugged Ross out of appreciation, “I need to go to the…. cafe…I,” she dropped her bag as she was shaking so bad, “Oh…my sister’s in there.”

“I’ll take her,” Ross offered.

“I think I should check her over,” Emma suggested, “She’s in shock and I want to make sure she’s ok.”

“No…I just want to go home,” she couldn’t the rest of her words out and she started to cry.

* * *

Chrissie was sat in the café eating a sweet pastry but dropped it when she saw her sister, “Oh my god what happened?” she ran over and looked at Ross, “What happened?”

“Donny...” Rebecca managed to get out and Chrissie looked shocked, “He…I….”

“Alright, alright,” Chrissie helped her to the sofa and they sat down together, “Can you get her a camomile tea?” Chrissie gave Ross some money and he went over to the counter, “What’s Donny doing attacking you?” she asked concerned as she got a tissue from the table and dabbed at her sister’s face.

“I bought his most popular bar in Scotland last year,” Rebecca breathed out as she composed herself, “I didn’t know he used Lucky though, not until you came and saw me last year,” Rebecca explained and Chrissie put the tissue down and leant forward to listen, “He begged me and I had the money, I had an agreement with him if he could prove he could look after a bar, I let Calum have a month off since he had been missing a lot of his church duties, and Donny was supposed to prove he could look after it. He didn’t do any of the books so we lost a lot of money, he let the staff have time off when they were needed and because of that I haven’t given him it back, now he’s after me and I don’t know what to do,” she started to cry and Chrissie pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the head.

“I warned him last year…leave it with me,” she looked up at Ross who had the tea and used her eyes to indicate she wanted to talk, “Thank you…Rebecca are you ok for me to,” she tapped her nose and Rebecca nodded, “Tonight…I’ll tell dad you were knocked over by kids and just want to be alone.”

“Right I’ll leave you two to it…and I’ll see you tonight,” Ross winked and Chrissie smiled, then she turned her attention back to Rebecca.

“Drink this and then we’ll head back home,” Chrissie hugged her sister comfortingly again and Rebecca cuddled further into her.

* * *

Lawrence was about to greet his daughter’s when he saw Rebecca’s face, “My god what happened?” he asked but Chrissie waved her hand to leave it until they were in the kitchen, “I’ll pour you some whiskey,” Lawrence grabbed small glass then filled it with the brown liquid, “What happened?” he asked again as he put the drink in front of her.

“Is Lucky out?” Chrissie asked.

“Yes…comforting Belle, honestly the girl was stupid enough to get herself pregnant she should deal with it herself,” Lawrence grumbled but he felt Chrissie’s icy stare on him, “Alright…sorry I know. The difference is Chrissie you were out of Uni, married and had the finical backing, where’s the first aid kit?” he searched the house whilst Chrissie worked out what to tell her dad, “Ah-ha…right let’s get this cleared up,” he opened up the box and then pulled out wipes and a plaster.

“Donny attacked me, we were going to lie but I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you or Lucky,” Rebecca flinched as the wipe touched her face the products in it stung her face.

“Why on earth is Donny back?”

* * *

Chrissie had left her sister in the capable hands of their dad and she waited for Ross whilst she stood by her car, she was wearing a pair of jeans and her blue and white stripy woollen jumper, and a pair of white slip on Vans, “Well someone’s looking rather beautiful tonight,” Ross said as he pulled her in for a hug and a kiss.

“Hmm what’s that supposed to mean? I don’t look pretty any other day of the week?” she asked with a cheeky grin.

“Oh trust me you are beautiful anyway,” he kissed her again and Chrissie kissed him back, “Now then takeaway and beer?” he suggested.

“Actually I need a favour,” she pulled away and stood firmly, “Donny…I warned him if he didn’t stay away I’d happily pay someone far more than £10,000, that person I would hope might be you?” she put on puppy eyes and Ross tensed up, “And I promise this time I will give you the money, the whole lot.”

“How much?” he asked contemplating this offer.

“£20,000? You could put it in a trust fund for Moses?” she raised her eyebrows and Ross sucked in his teeth, “Come on £20,000 to make sure Donny stays away.”

“And you’ll give me the money? I’ve said before I’m not just in this relationship for money but that would start Moses off pretty good,” Ross watched as Chrissie smiled.

“I know you’re not just in this relationship for money Ross but £20,000 to start your son off for a future?” she raised an eyebrow and Ross put his hand out to shake, “Alright payment upon completion, right I believe it’s Indian I have really been craving Indian lately,” she couldn’t think why but a spicy Indian was really on her mind right now, “So come on then.”

* * *

Ross and Chrissie were now sat on the sofa in Ross’s house, Emma and James were starting to get suspicious as to why Ross wanted them out so much, Finn had tried to get an answer with no luck and Pete was staying out of it. So with the curtains closed, TV on, Chrissie was in the kitchen whilst Ross was on the sofa, “Seriously that looks so spicy,” he said as he was getting watery eyes from the heat rising up.

“Come on you’ve got to have wine here somewhere or at least something that’s not beer,” Chrissie was searching the cupboards and the fridge but all there was to drink alcoholic wise was beer.

“Nope sorry we’re a beer drinking family,” he sneakily took some food off her plate but when he ate it his whole mouth burned, “Oh my god…milk, milk,” he ran to the kitchen and opened the fridge up grabbing the bottle of milk and drank it until his mouth felt less painful, “How…on earth are you eating that?” he had milk dripping down his mouth and Chrissie had to hold in a laugh, “That is some serious stuff.”

Chrissie huffed and settled for beer she gave a can to Ross and one for herself, “Right here it goes,” she clicked the can open and drank straight from it as she drank it she didn’t find it so horrible.

* * *

They had finished their food and were now on the sofa slightly drunk with their feet up on the coffee table, “So then private school girl- “

“Hey I didn’t go to private school actually I want to a Girls Grammar School,” she turned to face Ross and Ross looked impressed, “Just because my dad had money…they wanted us to have at least a normalish school life.”

“Fair enough so you’re a grammar school girl, is that why you like the toy boys so much? You didn’t get many at your school,” he wiggled his eyebrows and Chrissie slapped his arm, “Just saying.”

“No actually apparently I attract toy-boys,” she leant in to kiss him and Ross kissed her back, “Can’t believe you got me liking beer.”

“Not only that you’ve got your feet on the table,” he pointed out and Chrissie glared at him, “What? You can do whatever you want here, nobody is watching.”

“I know it’s just…it’s strange I’ve never dated someone so chilled out before it’s nice,” her and Ross then hugged she had her head resting on his shoulder, “You’re actually a nice guy when you take off that thug persona.”

Ross pulled her in further for a hug and kissed her on the head, “Yeah well as long as you don’t tell anyone, I’ve got my reputation to uphold.”

“I love you,” she was getting slightly emotional and couldn’t figure out why, “Sorry…I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” she used the sleeve of her jumper to dry her eyes.

“I love you too,” he replied and Chrissie started crying more, “Wow you’re soppy,” he used his sleeve to dry her eyes and they both looked at each other, “Shall we take this upstairs?” he suggested and Chrissie nodded.

Upstairs they went only both weren’t aware that their lives were about to change, Chrissie was not aware that her few nights with Ross had left her with something, whilst they were upstairs Chrissie and Ross fell asleep in same bed together.

**A/N: So then you guys what are you thinking so far? Sorry I haven’t updated in a few days I’ve been super busy and work’s been hectic. So because Chrissie’s fallen asleep should they be caught by Ross’s parents and brother’s or should it be a secret for a bit longer? Let me know please haha I don’t know what to do, thanks for the kudos and current comments. Thanks again to Jess who’s been so amazing at putting up with my crazy ideas and I hope to speak soon again Leanne!**

**Much love to you all**

**xxxx**


	8. All Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So an afternoon in the pub turns into an afternoon of revelations.

Chrissie woke up around six in the morning feeling quite sick and as she moved her sickness did not get better, “Oh no,” she whispered as she discovered who she was next too, “Ross,” she shook her partner awake who grumbled, “Ross seriously!” Chrissie whispered harshly as she got out of bed, as she did she held her stomach as a wave of nausea washed over her, “I feel sick,” she announced.

“Use the bathroom,” Ross said sleepily as he turned over to get back to sleep, but Chrissie nudged him again, “Ow seriously woman!” he finally woke up feeling rather grumpy he turned to face his partner who looked annoyed, “What’s wrong?”

“Do you not know where you are? We’re at yours and…I’m sorry I have to…” though she was a little too late and before she knew it she vomited all over Ross’s carpet, “Ross I am so sorry…I’ll clear it up,” she watched as Ross rolled his eyes and got out from his draw a cloth and some Dettol, “Why do you have that?” she asked quite amused.

“I have Moses remember he’s got the talent of move around whilst butt naked after his…no further details you can probably guess. So I keep this in here just in case,” Ross poured the disinfectant liquid on the ground and proceeded to clean.

“I’ll do that,” Chrissie knelt down but she felt dizzy, “I think I’m still ill,” she whispered whilst the stars left her eyes and she grabbed the cloth and cleared up the mess she made, “I’m so sorry…I honestly-“

“Chrissie it’s fine you’re obviously unwell just stop worrying,” he reassured her by kissing her on top of her forehead, “Now let me finish this, you get ready as I’m pretty sure my mum and dad will be back soon,” he ordered her and Chrissie obeyed.

Within ten minutes she was a bit more presentable than earlier and had the look of someone who had just been at an important meeting, “Story is: I popped around yours to book a taxi for my salons get together is that ok?”

“Yes…now as much as I love you go,” he kissed her on the lips and then Chrissie left silently closing the front door behind her, unaware that someone had seen her exit Ross’s.

* * *

Chrissie entered Home Farm and closed the door she was greeted by her father, “And where have you been?” Lawrence asked as he held a cup of coffee in his hand.

“I urrm,” as the smell of his coffee filled their space she suddenly went pale, “I…excuse me,” she dashed to the nearest bathroom and vomited, Lawrence raised an eyebrow with a tell-tale look on his face. Once Chrissie finished being sick she splashed water over her face and started putting a puzzle together.

_The day Ross and herself went to pick up Rebecca – she was sick in Costa and was still feeling unwell that day._

_She wasn’t sick in the café yesterday but she was craving sweet pastries badly_

_Emotional at Ross’s_

_Sick at Ross’s this morning and now when her dad had coffee_

Feeling rather scared she slowly lowered herself onto the edge of the bath grasping the edges, “No..no…no,” she covered her mouth with her hand and then with both hands she buried her face in her hands.

Lawrence left his coffee and then went to the bathroom his daughter went in the direction to, he knocked gently three times and then opened up the door, “Chrissie do we need a chat?” he asked as he shut and locked the door. With her face still hidden she shook her head, though when she felt her dad give her a hug she sobbed on him, “It’s ok Chrissie,” he reassured and she didn’t let go.

After about ten minutes of trying to compose herself she finally pulled away, “This isn’t happening…this can’t be happening,” she bit at the skin around her finger.

“Are you going to tell me who you’ve been seeing or was it a one-night stand?” Lawrence asked, yes Chrissie was extremely bright but lacked brains when it came to men. Chrissie sighed heavily and then stood up, walking around the bathroom with hands in the pockets of her jeans.

“Ross Barton,” she replied and Lawrence didn’t know how to respond – why on earth was she seeing Ross Barton? “We’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks.”

“How on earth did you two even get that close?” Lawrence asked still in shock, “You’re completely different people.”

Chrissie began to explain how she paid him to stitch up Donny last year, how she paid him to get the photos of her kissing Cain last year and how she helped him with Moses’s photoshoot all that time ago and how it grew from there. This was not where she wanted to be on the older scale of thirty and pregnant, she did all that at twenty and the thought of doing it again freaked her out.

“You’re ten years apart Chrissie at least with Robert you’re six years apart,” Lawrence actually shuddered at the thought of Ross Barton being his latest son-in-law, “I can’t get my head around this.”

“It wasn’t meant to happen…I got stung by a bee a few weeks ago and I owed him one because he helped me out, so ever since I helped him with Moses it grew from there,” she rubbed her forehead and then splashed her face with water again.

“First things first you need to get confirmation you’re pregnant get a test…I know you’re scared but you need to tell Ross,” Lawrence unlocked the bathroom door and Chrissie walked out, “If he stays then great, if he doesn’t then you’ve had a lucky escape,” as Chrissie began to cry again Lawrence hugged her again.

* * *

Rebecca found Chrissie and their dad in the kitchen Chrissie had a ginger tea whilst Lawrence settled for a glass of orange juice, “I knew it,” Rebecca smiled as she walked into the kitchen, “Dad’s got orange juice you’ve got ginger tea, last time that happened you were up the duff. I knew it you’ve been acting really odd these past few days and you got really moody yesterday when you were hungry…I’m guess dad knows?” Rebecca asked as pulled up a stool.

“Wait you knew?” Lawrence asked, “Oh of course you did. I’m going to get to work in the office, will you two be ok?” Lawrence knew both his daughters were quite fragile Rebecca was being watched by Donny and Chrissie being pregnant meant they weren’t exactly strong right now.

“I need to go into town to get a…” Chrissie trailed off when Lachlan walked into the kitchen, “Printing of a job vacancy, Sarah’s left on maternity leave and I need someone in very soon.”

“I’ll come with you…I need to face going out sometime,” Rebecca offered and Chrissie agreed, “Morning Lucky how are you?” she asked as her nephew got a bowl of cereal.

“I’m fine…why you asking?” he asked rather confused.

“No reason…now let’s go,” she grabbed Chrissie by the arm and dragged her away.

* * *

Chrissie and Rebecca walked into The Woolpack as that had free toilets and decided to get some lunch, “Can I have two menus please?” Rebecca asked Chas who then handed her two of the menus, “Thanks,” she then stopped as Ross walked in, “Oh Ross,” she dashed over and Chrissie panicked was she going to bring him over to them?! “I just wanted to thank you for yesterday for…you know saving me.”

Ross looked over at Chrissie and then walked over, Chrissie’s heart started pumping as her boyfriend walked over, “Hey you feeling better then?”

“I need to talk to you urgently,” Chrissie ordered, a few people looked over, “About the taxi booking….one of my staff has come down with the flu and one has just gone on maternity leave so can I rebook?” Chrissie stuck to the story and Ross sat down, “I have an issue,” she whispered.

“Let me guess you’ve changed your mind about Donny?” Ross folded his arms and Chrissie shook her head, “Alright…. you’ve decided to up the payment?” he asked cheekily but Chrissie again shook her head, “Oh wait…you’re worried someone in the house heard us?” he whispered.

“No…you know my urmm…illnesses?” she asked then she then breathed in deeply before finally telling the truth, in a low whispered tone she went, “I might be pregnant…well actually I’m one hundred percent sure I am,” she watched as Ross’s face went from pale with shock to a normal colour, “So you’re open to leave…trust me I’m used to doing these things on my own.”

“What?” Ross whispered, “I’m not going to leave you. That’s actually the best news I’ve had in ages,” he had to resist the urge to kiss her.

“You’re seriously happy about this?” Chrissie asked shocked by his reaction she couldn’t quite grasp it.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he then saw Pete and Finn walked in and he carried on the story about the taxis, “Right I’ll get that sorted for you, thanks for doing business with the Barton Brothers Taxis.”

* * *

Rebecca watched as Chrissie played with the peas on her plate, “Oh for heaven’s sake go on do it now,” she knew her sister was wanting to get the pregnancy test results over and done with, “I’ll watch your stuff go on go.”

As Chrissie made her way into the female toilets she pulled out the box containing the pregnancy test, “So I saw Chrissie walk out of Barton’s house early this morning,” Kerri’s voice echoed in the bathroom and Chrissie felt her stomach twist with anxiety, “Who books a taxi and six in the morning?” Kerri added as she touched up her make-up with Joanie next to her, “I mean surely you’d book it over the phone if anything,” Chrissie kicked herself internally it had to be out of all the village there it had to be Kerri who has a mouth as big as Home Farm, “Oh my god what if her and James are at it?”

“I’m pretty sure she goes for the rich and not the farmers,” Joanie couldn’t talk but she had a feeling there was no way Chrissie would sleep with James.

The two women left the bathroom and Chrissie breathed a sigh of relief finally she was able to do the test. As she put the stick on the top of the toilet roll dispenser Chrissie shook with anxiety. Biting the skin around her nails she reached for the stick and covered her face before looking at it, _positive._ Chrissie didn’t know what to feel anxious, excited or scared, but she threw it into the ladies’ product dispenser bin and then made her way back into the pub, “So?” Rebecca asked anxiously herself, “Yes or no?”

Chrissie nodded a yes and Rebecca grinned, “Don’t touch me…I’m feeling really agitated,” Chrissie ordered as she knew her sister was about to leap up and practically strange her with a hug, “I need some fresh air,” though just as she was about to move when she started seeing stars and then it all went blank.

“Woah,” Robert managed to catch her before she hurt herself whilst collapsing, Jermaine ran over to the scene, “Chrissie?” he clicked his fingers but she made no sign of moving.

“She’s fainted,” Jermaine diagnosed he checked her pulse, “her pulse is slow…it should go back to normal in a few minutes, when she actually wakes up can someone have a glass of water on standby and let’s not crowd around people as she’ll need the air.”

It took Chrissie a few minutes before she regained consciousness, first she blinked a few times and then she realised what happened, “Oh my god,” she went to sit up quickly but Jermaine pulled her back down.

“No you stay still just for a minute, you fainted and I just want to make sure you’re ok,” he checked her pulse again and then after a minute he slowly helped her up, “Where’s that glass of water?”

Chas passed Ross the glass who then passed it to Jermaine who then gave it to Chrissie, “Well, well, well Chrissie you always know how to make people worry don’t you?” a heavy Scottish accent entered, but before he could say anything else Ross went to go for him, “I’d think twice if I were you.”

Chrissie finally found the strength to stand up and she walked over to Rebecca put her hands on her shoulders protectively, the two men got into a bit of a bust up Ross manged to floor him and hurt his already weakened nose from the year before, blood poured out and Donny stood up ready to punch Ross but Ross ducked and Donny went flying forward, “Alright the pair of you!” Chas shouted as she rang the last orders bell, “If you’re here to cause trouble- “

“Oh I’m here to get my pub back from that tart over there,” Donny pointed to Rebecca and Rebecca tensed up but Chrissie kept a firm grip, “You see never trust the White family they have a habit of using their finances to get exactly what they want,” Donny smirked but he wasn’t expecting Ross to grab him and then floor him again.

“Ross!” Pete pulled his brother back struggling to keep a firm grip. Donny laughed as he stood back up and walked right up to Ross, “Listen you don’t want to mess with him ok.”

“I told you before stay away...touch my girlfriend’s family and you’ll be sorry,” he then suddenly realised what he said.

“You’re dating Becky?” Donny laughed, “Funny that she only tends to go for vicars…oh wait, wait, wait, wait you’re not dating Becky you’re going for the sugar mummy.”

It was as-if time stood still as the whole went silent people looked at Ross and Chrissie, Chrissie let go of her sister and grabbed her bag but Ross stood firm.

“So what if I am?” he asked, “Does it really matter?”

“Apart from the fact you were just born when she turned ten,” Pete interjected, “What’s mum going to say about this? Or dad?”

“Hang on bruv you don’t get to play that card…may I remind you of Auntie Moira,” Ross managed to escape from Ross’s grip as Pete went red, “Not to mention she’s older than Chrissie…so before you start lecturing me on older women look at yourself.”

As there was an awkward silence Kerri took the moment to mention her theory from before, “It’s a good job I didn’t speak to anyone else about my theory of James and Chrissie,” Kerri whispered to Joanie.

Chrissie looked over at Ross and smiled she actually was grateful he stood up in front of her whole pub and stood his ground, Charity entered the pub with Moses though she stopped when she saw the awkward silence, “What have I missed?” Charity asked.

“Nothing much,” Kerri replied, “Apart from the fact that Chrissie and Ross are an item,” Charity stopped dead and looked at the father of her child.

“You and her?” Charity asked Ross, “Seriously you and her? How on earth did you manage to pull a rich woman? You don’t even dress that fancy. Oh wait is it money for the taxi business? Is that what you’re after? You can take him back now, we’ve been to see Lisa to try and cheer her up but he decided to throw up on her so that failed, so have fun…don’t even let that perv of a son of hers near him else she’ll get a visit from me.”

“What did you just say?” Chrissie went into defensive mother mode and she walked up to Charity, “Go on say it again.”

“I said don’t let that rapist son of yours near Moses,” Charity spat and Chrissie then slapped her right across the face.

“Not a good idea,” Rebecca ran over and grabbed her sister before she could do anything more, “You really don’t want to mess with my family,” Rebecca warned and Charity laughed in her face.

“Or what you’ll send Daddy Warbucks on me?” Charity asked and Rebecca glared, “Believe me sweetheart I have more people than you can round up to go against you. We don’t chuck money at problems we get things done. You want that pretty face of yours to stay where it is?” Charity asked Rebecca, “Then watch your back, one hint of that rapist kid of hers coming anywhere near Moses or Noah he’ll be in a box not in a prison cell.”

“Chrissie no,” Rebecca managed to hold her back as Chrissie was about to aim for Charity again, “Don’t rise to it,” Rebecca whispered, “Alright. Now go sit over there,” Rebecca then stood firm in front of Charity, “You’re not the only one with people and I’m not your sweetheart, you even dare threaten my nephew and I’ll make sure your pretty face is rearranged and as for you,” Rebecca pointed to Donny, “You want your bar prove it to me, prove that you can run a bar without shagging half the staff there. I’ll give you another month to prove it, Calum wants to do some summer church thing so prove to me you can run it then I’ll get my solicitor to draw us up a contract. Ever use my nephew again then you’ll be sorry,” Chrissie watched in amazement as her sister suddenly went all alpha on Donny, “I’m not scared of you Donny. You’re just that pathetic teenage boy who only married my sister for the wealth. You never proved yourself as a father, prove yourself as a businessman.”

Donny knew Rebecca wasn’t joking and he held out his hand, “Alright…one month and I’ll prove it to you,” he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat from fear and then Rebecca shook his hand, he looked at Ross then legged it.

Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief and slight amazement as she realised what she did, “Did I just do that?” she asked Chrissie.

“Yeah…that was quite scary,” Chrissie answered and Rebecca actually got an around of applause, “As for my situation with Ross, yes we’re together and no I don’t care what any of you lot think,” to prove it she kissed him right in front of everybody, Charity made a false sick face and some people wolf whistled, “There…like I said I don’t care.”

* * *

It was now evening time and Ross had spent the whole afternoon explaining the situation to his parents, Chrissie had spent the afternoon explaining things to Lachlan who was so used to his mother having various partners he just shrugged it off. However, he didn’t take the news to his mother being pregnant very well, he stormed out the house and was hiding out at Belle’s. Chrissie suggested Ross came over to meet her father properly, now the family were sat at the dining table in an awkward silence, “Have you heard from Lachlan?” Lawrence asked Chrissie.

“No…I’ve been ringing him but he keeps going to answerphone, but I’m going to leave him to calm down no point in trying to explain to him whilst he’s in this mood,” Chrissie answered.

“It’s a lot to take in,” Lawrence reassured Chrissie, “He’ll come round…so Ross have your crime days ended then?” Lawrence didn’t pretend to like Ross which Chrissie could tell.

“Dad,” Chrissie whispered, “Sorry my dad has the tendency to speak before he thinks…Ross is actually doing well in his taxi business aren’t you?” Chrissie circled the food around her plate as she still wasn’t feeling hungry.

“Well it’s a joint business…we’re doing well though, had a few issues but it’s doing ok,” Ross answered.

“Well you don’t get where you are without counting the pennies just remember that,” Lawrence advised carefully and Ross coughed awkwardly.

The rest of the meal was even more awkward when Lawrence started asking Ross about his education, Chrissie managed to save the day by bringing up a text from Lachlan. Lachlan came back and finally joined them as a family, “I’m sorry about running off earlier,” Lachlan spoke as he put food onto his plate, “I’m liking the idea of being an older brother…in some ways.”

Chrissie kissed her son and then hugged him tightly, “Thank you,” she whispered and Lachlan pulled away from the crushing hug, “I appreciate it.”

* * *

Ross and Chrissie were laid on the sofa together watching something on the TV, she was on the open edge of the sofa with a blanket around her and Ross had his arm around her, “Thank you for standing your ground about us earlier,” Chrissie looked up at him and Ross looked down at her, “Though I’m going to miss the sneaking about,” Chrissie joked, “Well done for punching Donny as well…and thank you for saving my sister yesterday,” just as she was about to go on Ross kissed her on the lips, “Am I rambling?” Chrissie asked.

“A bit,” he answered and Chrissie smiled.

“Oh I forgot,” she dug her hand under the sofa and pulled out a white envelope, “I know Rebecca dealt with him but I did promise you,” she handed him the envelope filled with £20k in notes.

“Are you sure?” he asked as he didn’t actually do anything, “I didn’t send him off or- “

“You punched him and when he looked at you he legged it…so take it,” she shoved the envelope in his hand and Ross kissed her as a way to say thank you, “I’m feeling pretty tired so I might need to say goodnight a bit early,” Chrissie slid off the sofa and Ross then sat up, “I love you,” she kissed him again and then he stood up to hug her, “I’ll see you out,” she offered.

When they finally got outside with one final goodbye hug and a kiss they promised each other they’d see each other tomorrow. Chrissie closed the front door and smiled, “I hope you know that I’m watching him,” Lachlan said and Chrissie jumped, “No one’s going to hurt you again mum…believe me.”

“Lucky you scared me,” Chrissie turned to face her son, “You don’t need to look out for me Lucky…I need to be the one looking after you,” she pulled her son into a hug and then she kissed him goodnight, “I love you…and this baby won’t ever change how much I love you ok.”

“I’m still watching him though,” Lachlan said again, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

**A/N: A nice long update as I’m really not feeling too good so I’m gonna take a short break until I feel better, hopefully that will be in the next few days! So a long chapter to keep you guys going. Jess and Leanne thanks again for all the support on this story I hope you are liking it! Thanks to everyone’s Kudos and comments I appreciate them so much!**


	9. Anxiety, Scans and Heavy Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie's got this anxiety about the twelve week scan then to top it off it starts to heavily rain, there's also a surprise in store for Ross and Chrissie.

**A/N: So I’ve jumped ahead about three months – but the good news is that I have finally found another idea I was a bit blocked hence why it took so long to update. So can we pretend for one that Andy hasn’t been framed? That Chrissie didn’t set him up and that nothing that has happened, happened? As it would be too complicated haha, only thing I’m sticking to is Lachlan shooting Lawrence (and them pretending it was some random person). Anyway for Jess and Leanne xx**

It was three months since Chrissie found out she was pregnant, since the whole village had discovered her and Ross’s relationship and three months since Rebecca had come to stay. Rebecca had her journey back home postponed due to Chrissie’s early pregnancy symptoms, it was obvious Chrissie needed another female in the house to help her through everything. So Rebecca had decided to stay on. Lawrence still wasn’t happy about Chrissie and Ross but for the sake of Chrissie’s condition he had put his feelings aside, facing the fact he was going to be a granddad again was something that still hadn’t sunk in.

It was officially the day of Chrissie’s twelve week scan, she woke up next to Ross in her bed. He was half under the covers, his dark hair wasn’t gelled Chrissie could tell just from looking at him that he had major bed hair. Chrissie looked down at her stomach, having a slim figure meant that her baby bump was quite visible, Ross and Chrissie had cuddled into each other during the night both adults got quite hot and they stripped down to the bare minimum. Chrissie had a heavy feeling on her chest, her heart pounded against her chest, she remembered this from when she was pregnant with Lachlan her anxiety levels rose quite high when it was the time of the twelve week scan, she couldn’t understand why but she hoped being experienced with pregnancy before it might’ve made her less anxious. How wrong she could’ve been.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen Lawrence found his daughter sat at the breakfast bar dressed in a white turtle neck jumper, her sheepskin body warmer and a pair of leggings, “Chrissie you do realise it’s quite hot outside?” Lawrence asked with a chuckle in his voice, his daughter however gave no reply she just sat there, staring blankly at the wall, “Earth to Christine,” he attempted using her full name, usually that got a reaction, but she still made no sign of anyone being awake inside her head, “Chrissie?” he touched her shoulder and she gasped then spilt her ginger tea all over the counter, “Woah darling, calm down it’s me,” he hadn’t expected that reaction at all, she was trying to catch her breath, “Chrissie are you feeling ok?” he got kitchen roll and cleared up the hot tea that had spilt on the counter.

“Sorry…I’m, I’m….just thinking about work,” the thought of telling her dad that she was having this anxiety again made her cringe, when it came out last time Ellen and Lawrence got so worried they even spoke to a doctor about slight sedatives during pregnancy.

“Are you sure that’s all it is?” Lawrence threw the soaked kitchen roll into the bin and then looked at his daughter with concern, “Chrissie if you’re having anxiety over the twelve week scan remember what you did last time?” 

“Honestly dad it’s nothing,” she got off the stool and swallowed a lump forming in her throat, “It’s just work stuff,” Chrissie smiled when she saw Ross enter the kitchen in a dressing gown, “Morning how’d you sleep?” she asked before kissing him on the lips, they kissed three times and then hugged each other.

“I’m fine…but why were you up until about three o’clock this morning?” Ross asked concerned he placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them. Chrissie looked down at the floor then back up again looking deep into Ross’s eyes.

“Work stuff…owning five salons is a lot of work,” she answered with a white lie, she couldn’t even tell Ross how she was feeling in fear that he’d start freaking out, “I’m fine.”

“What time is the scan?” Chrissie felt her heart beat against her chest loudly, did he have to bring it up? “Just so I can make sure mum’s got Moses,” Ross added on the end, Chrissie swallowed another lump in her throat then she looked at Ross and answered.

“Three o’clock so we’ve got ages…oh Rebecca wants to meet in the pub for lunch, apparently Calum has news on how Donny’s doing with the bar,” Chrissie looked at her father who didn’t look very hopeful, “Oh come on dad he knows Rebecca will torture him if he’s messed up again.”

“Hmm, well, when you’ve seen how useless he is as a father, it’s hard to believe anything he does is good,” Lawrence poured himself a glass of water and took his medication, “Right if you need me call me,” Lawrence kissed his daughter on her head and then grabbed his brief case, “And,” he paused for a dramatic effect which Chrissie didn’t find amusing, “Stop stressing yourself out Chrissie, relax, the salon will take care of itself.”

* * *

Late morning Chrissie was walking past The Woolpack, Robert was sat outside with Aaron and Robert walked over to his ex-wife, “Hey Chrissie let’s hope this one doesn’t turn out as screwed up as your last one,” he smirked, Chrissie however felt the tightness in her chest coming back and to get away from the situation as quick as possible she said nothing, and just carried on walking, “No seriously Chrissie…you think bringing another child into this world will make up for everything Lachlan’s done?” he stepped in front of her to block her path and she looked up at him her heartbeat pounded against her chest from anger, “It’s your twelve week scan today isn’t it?” he crossed his arms and his smirk turned into a grin, “What was it you told me when we were together? Oh yeah I remember….you were worried about your anxiety levels, you don’t need worry about being pregnant Chrissie it’s the end product that worries me…another Lachlan in this village, terrifying thought.”

“Just leave me alone Robert,” Chrissie pushed past her ex-husband and carried on walking on ahead, she heard, just about, from the distance Robert calling various words of spite and she found an alleyway, checking she was alone Chrissie covered her mouth with her hand and tried to hold back tears of anxiety. Chrissie didn’t even hear her phone ringing all she could hear was the blood rushing through her head, her heart pounding hard against her chest and she leant her head against the wall. It wasn’t the scan that scared her, it was what could come out from the scared that made her worry; maybe the baby wasn’t even there anymore, even if she was pregnant what if there was something wrong? 

“Chrissie?” Chas noticed the businesswoman looking as white as a sheep, though Chas got a reaction she never expected to come from Chrissie – she screamed and jumped and looked like a deer in the headlights she put her hand to her chest and looked at Chas, “Are you ok?” Chas asked concerned.

“I…I…” Chrissie couldn’t get her words straight and she tried to stop tears forming in her eyes, “I’m sorry….I need to go,” but Chrissie didn’t go anywhere it was almost like she couldn’t move. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and when she went to get it out, it slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground – some kind of small mercy the screen didn’t crack. Had it been any other day, or a day where Chrissie wasn’t feeling like she would cry at anything then it wouldn’t be so bad but as her phone fell to the ground, Chrissie knelt down to pick it up but as she did a realisation of what was happening hit her, as she placed her hand to her forehead she started crying, she sat down on the floor and continued to cry.

“Ok let’s get you inside,” Chas knelt down to Chrissie’s level to speak to her at least to get her calm before she went inside, “I’m guessing this wasn’t about your phone falling to the floor?” Chas didn’t get a verbal reply but a shake of Chrissie’s head told her an answer, “What’s going on?” Chas asked as Chrissie pulled her knees close to her chest, “You’re scaring me Chrissie what’s up?” 

“Twelve week scan, Robert winding me up, chest feels like it has an elephant sat on it,” Chrissie felt hot tears running down her face. Chas moved herself closer to Chrissie and she sat by the wall trying to think of ways to help the pregnant woman next to her.

“I thought you were ignoring that idiot?” Chas turned her head to face Chrissie and Chrissie closed her eyes which made two more hot tears come out, “What did he say?” 

“The truth,” Chrissie opened her eyes and looked up to the sky hoping for some kind of answer to fall from the sky, sadly the only thing to fall from the sky was cold, wet, rain it had been nice earlier but obviously like Chrissie’s mood the weather had gotten miserable as well, “Bringing another child into this world…he was saying how bringing another one won’t change the fact that I’ve got one child who’s…well different.” 

“Ignore anything that idiot says, he may make my Aaron happy but has he got any morals at all?” Chas was referring to the fact that Robert stressed out a pregnant woman, “Right it’s about to pour it down so can I at least get you inside?”  
…..

Inside The Woolpack Charity was about to make a snide remark but Chas butted in before she could say anything, “Don’t even say anything,” she pointed her finger at Charity, but then turned to Robert with an icy glare.

“What?” he asked putting on his innocent ‘what me?’ face, Aaron was sat next to him he looked quite puzzled.

“Harassing pregnant women…did no one ever teach you that’s one thing you don’t do?” Chas leant across the bar, Robert looked at Chrissie then back at Chas and eventually Aaron, Aaron got off the bar stool shaking his head and he walked away.

“Aaron,” Robert called his boyfriend’s name but Aaron refused to answer, “It wasn’t like that…Chrissie come on tell the truth.”

“I need to sit down,” Chrissie walked over to the first empty seat there was, she sat down with her hands on her thighs and looked to the floor.

“Chrissie come on it was hardly harassment, I was winding her up she knows I never meant any of it,” Robert was trying to dig himself out of the hole he had dug himself into but all he was doing was digging his way to Australia, "Aaron you know I’d never do that on purpose.”

Chrissie felt a churning feeling in her stomach, the inside of the pub was in slow motion, she felt eyes all over her, “Chrissie?” Robert’s voice sounded slow, “Chrissie are you there?” Chas was clicking her fingers but all of what was around her was in slow motion.

“Aaron get me some water,” Chas recognised something in Chrissie, the way she was acting she was scratching at her hands and had tears streaming down her face, “Chrissie,” Chas tapped her on the shoulder, she screamed again but she didn’t breathe normally, she was taking in air but wasn’t able to breathe out properly, “Oh no.”

“Can’t breathe,” she managed to speak but then she would struggle for air, “I can’t breathe….no I can’t breathe.”

It was lucky that Emma walked into the pub with James, “Emma,” Chas called her over and Emma gave James her bag, “Ok love look at me…you’re ok,” she tried to help as best as she could but she mentally blocked out her panic attacks, “Should I call a doctor? Given that she’s pregnant.”

“Not at the moment it’ll panic her more,” Emma knelt down slightly to Chrissie’s level and looked at her son’s girlfriend, “Listen to me…Chrissie,” Emma pulled Chrissie’s hands up to her mouth and told her to breathe, “In and out…in and out,” she had her hand on her back. A few moments later Chrissie’s breathing returned back to normal, her headspace returned to normal too, she could hear properly and nothing around her was going in slow motion.

“You weren’t joking when you said about that whole anxiety thing were you?” Robert offered to hand over the glass of water, attempting to win back everyone around him, “Chrissie I’m sorry….if I knew you were going to have a panic attack I wouldn’t of-“

“Just go away Robert,” Chrissie turned her head away trying to avoiding the stares of people around her. The pub door opened and Rebecca came in wearing smart clothes, behind her was a man dressed in black and then Donny, “Oh I forgot about this, my sister is potentially giving Donny’s bar back to him,” she looked down at her wrist, Emma was checking her pulse. 

“Right your heartrate has returned back to normal…has this happened before?” Emma asked as she took her two fingers away from Chrissie’s wrist, “These anxiety attacks?” 

“Chrissie what’s happened?” Calum had turned his head and noticed the scene concerned he walked over, “Is she ok?” he asked Emma and Chas, Calum sat down next to her on one of the small stools and looked at Chrissie with a reassuring smile. 

Chrissie felt her sister slide in next to her and Rebecca put her arm around her neck, “I just had a panic attack ok, nothing to worry about,” Chrissie cringed when she saw Donny, he had a knowing look on his face she directed her eyes back to the floor.

“Is it happening again?” Rebecca put her glass of wine on the table, she had ordered two whiskeys for Calum and Donny, “She had this when she was pregnant with Lucky.”

“Rebecca!” Chrissie shouted at her sister who clearly didn’t realise that she hadn’t told Emma or Chas about what happened last time, “Thanks for that,” she glared at her sister and Rebecca bit her lip, “It isn’t a big deal…I had a panic attack, I’m pretty sure I’m not the first pregnant woman to have a panic attack and I don’t think I’ll be the last. The only reason I panicked so much last time was because I was married to a prat and I was trying to complete a degree in business, then I was trying to find post-graduate courses, I was twenty of course I was scared.”

“Pregnancy at any age can be scary, it doesn’t matter if you’re twenty or if you’re thirty six bringing a new life into the world is , and it doesn’t matter if you’ve had one before,” Emma tried to reassure Chrissie, “Running five salons is probably as stressful as it was when you were studying at Uni,” Chrissie frowned confused at how Emma knew that, “Ross told me…I don’t know what you’ve done but you’ve definitely done something to him, not to mention he’s already got Moses those big brother outfit and he’s so excited about your scan. He’s texted me about five times making sure I can have Moses.”

“How you feeling?” Chas asked she lightly tapped Chrissie's arm. 

“A lot better thank you for…being here and not panicking,” Chrissie looked up at Chas and smiled, “Last time I told someone about my…well…anxiety,” she diverted her eyes to Donny, “My parents found out and went to the doctor to ask about sedatives that wouldn’t affect the baby.”

* * *

Ross walked into The Woolpack with Lawrence about an hour later, Rebecca had sent Lawrence a message, “Chrissie are you ok?” Ross dashed over to Chrissie and sat down on the free spot next to her, “What happened? Is it the baby? Should I get you to a hospital?” he instinctively put his hands on her stomach with his mind only on Chrissie’s health and the baby’s health he didn’t notice that his reaction had drawn attention.

“Ross calm down,” Chrissie ordered, however rather quickly she removed his hands from her stomach, there was one thing she didn’t feel so keen on was people touching her again, she had it all through her pregnancy with Lachlan. Her clients especially the older ones back then, bless their hearts, took great pleasure in pointing out how big she was getting, then they’d proceed to touch her, it was almost like Lachlan had the same fear as well because every time a familiar voice touched her he would kick her, she laughed at first as it was almost the baby inside her was telling her to get these people away from him. However as he started to turn and become head first he would kick her in the ribs or use his tiny hand to scratch inside her. So the thought of all that again the kicking and scratching scared her. Chrissie put both her hands to Ross’s cheeks and reassured him, “Everything is fine. I just had a panic attack ok. Nothing else,” she took her hands off his cheeks and then placed them on his shoulders, “Stop worrying.”

Lawrence scratched the top of his head and leant forward, he knew something wasn’t right but he took Chrissie’s word for it. He couldn’t bare the idea of her anxiety coming back, “I knew something wasn’t right, you weren’t yourself this morning,” Lawrence looked at Chrissie with a worried look on his face, “Why didn’t you say anything?” Lawrence took a seat on the second free stool and observed his daughter she looked anxious, he could tell by the way she was looking at Ross that she was worried. 

“Is that why you were up at three?” Ross asked he put his hand on her thigh and she rested her head on his shoulder, “Seriously Chrissie why didn’t you tell me?” Ross positioned his arm around and kissed her on the head.

“Because it’s stupid…” she pulled away from Ross and put one leg over the other then crossed her arms, “I shouldn’t feel like this, I’ve had one before,” Chrissie looked at her watch realised the time, “We should start heading off now…I need to drink a pint of water one hour before,” Chrissie suggested, “So I want to grab something from Costa along the way.”

“I thought Costa made you sick?” Ross asked as he pulled away from Chrissie, he hadn’t been able to drink coffee around her and if he did he had to swirl mouthwash around his mouth before kissing her and he even had to change his clothes as her heightened senses meant she could smell coffee from a mile away.

“Ginger tea doesn’t,” Chrissie reminded, she grabbed her bag and placed it on her shoulder, “I’ll speak to you later,” she looked at her dad and Rebecca, "I just want to get this over and done with."

"You'll be fine," Rebecca reassured her sister, Chrissie however didn't believe her she walked away with Ross still feeling rather worried despite all the reassurance she was given. 

* * *

As they were driving to Hotton General Hospital Chrissie hadn’t spoken a word, even when Ross got her a cookie, some water and her ginger tea from Costa she didn’t even look surprised, “Alright,” Ross turned off the radio and proceeded to speak, “Chrissie what’s bothering you? You’ve been quiet all through this car ride and you didn’t even smile when I got you a cookie.”

“Sorry Ross,” Chrissie took her hand away from her forehead and turned to face her boyfriend, “Twelve week scan…it’s just made me worried that’s all.”

“Why?” Ross asked, he kept his eye on the road but he took Chrissie’s hand and squeezed it, “What’s got you so worried?” 

“What if something happened? What if I lost the baby before this scan? What if there’s something wrong with the baby? What if-“ Ross sensed Chrissie was working herself up as the grip on his hand got tighter.

“Chrissie, calm down,” he squeezed her hand back to reassure her, “Everything will be fine. Stop worrying,” he found the hospital car park in sight and grabbed a spot before anyone else could, as he parked the car and pulled out the keys he turned to face his girlfriend, “Listen to me,” Ross put both his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes, “We will be fine…the baby will be fine, you will be fine,” he planted a kiss on her forehead and then they both hugged, “I love you Chrissie.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

One hour later Chrissie was sat on the chair in the waiting room with her hands between her legs, she desperately needed to wee and she hoped that the sonographer would hurry up, “Oh I can’t stand this,” she went to stand up to run to the toilet but Ross pulled her down.

“You saw what the letter said it gives a clearer picture if you drink a pint of water just distract yourself,” Ross laughed as Chrissie pouted and folded her arms, “Just think about positive things.”

“The only positive right now is the thought of going to the toilet straight after the scan,” Chrissie closed her eyes and tried to think positive.

“Christine White?” the sonographer called, Chrissie jumped as her anxiety levels shot up again this was it, this was the part she had dreaded. 

“Chrissie,” Ross tapped her on the shoulder and Chrissie jumped, “Come on…remember it will all be fine.”

* * *

Chrissie laid on the bed and tucked tissue between her leggings to stop the gel getting onto her clothes, “Hi there my names Sophie I’ll be your sonographer,” she smiled down at Chrissie and Chrissie didn’t reply, her mind was more on how much she needed to wee, it seemed that the more her anxiety got worse the more it made her want to wee, “Miss White?” Sophie called and Chrissie jumped, “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,” Sophie put down her notes and the sat on the backless chair then looked at Chrissie, “Are you feeling ok?”

“She’s been a bit anxious today,” Ross spoke for Chrissie she didn’t take too kindly to that, but didn’t have the energy to argue.

“Oh well it says in your notes that you had your very first twelve week scan on the 5th February 2000. Did anyone speak you through everything?” Sophie asked curiously.

“They did but I’ve forgotten…and,” she looked at Ross who took her hand and squeezed it, “I’m sorry I don’t know what’s wrong with me," Chrissie felt tears build in her eyes and she breathed in heavily, "I just feel so worried."

“Here,” Sophie gave her a tissue and Chrissie dried her eyes, “You don’t need to be sorry. I can completely understand, I know leaflets can you tell you what you need to know, but how about I run you through what I’m going to be looking for?” Sophie asked with a kind voice, the couple nodded, “Ok so today I will just be looking to see how well the baby is growing and see the early development in the womb. This is also where you’ll hear the baby’s heartbeat,” Chrissie relaxed slightly as she actually knew what was going to happen, “Are you ready?” Sophie asked calmly and Chrissie squeezed Ross’s hand, they both then agreed to go ahead, “Ok so this might be a bit cold,” Sophie squeezed gel onto Chrissie’s small bump she jolted as the cold gel moved down her stomach, Sophie then placed the probe onto Chrissie’s stomach, the pressure caused her slight discomfort on her bladder. 

“I need to pee,” Chrissie whispered to Ross and Ross laughed, “No shut up you really don’t know how this feels,” Chrissie hit Ross on the arm and Ross rubbed his soon to form bruised arm. Though they both stopped bickering when a heartbeat filled the room. There was their baby laying in the womb. Chrissie’s face softened as she looked at the screen, “It’s so tiny.”

“Wow,” Ross was taken in by the screen he was staring at it with complete concentration, “So that’s our baby?” Ross asked Sophie, Sophie however looked at the screen again, “What?” Ross asked concerned.

“What’s happened?” Chrissie asked as Sophie turned the screen away to look, “What’s happened?” 

“Look you know she’s been in a right state can you not keep us hanging?” Ross took Chrissie’s hand and squeezed it tighter because he himself was having anxiety now.

“Sorry I just needed to check something…I do apologise for worrying you,” Sophie turned the screen back and then moved the probe, “You see this here,” she pointed to the baby on the screen, “This is baby A…over here,” Sophie moved the probe and then showed them another baby, “This is baby B," Sophie pointed to the screen and Chrissie squinted, trying to scramble together what she was hearing. 

“Baby A and….baby B?” Chrissie asked not sure how to react to what had just been said, “As in….two babies? Growing inside me?” Chrissie asked again and Sophie smiled, “Hang on are you saying I’m pregnant with twins?” she asked sitting up slightly.

“Twins?” Ross’s eyes grew wide he stared at the screen to make sure Sophie was right, after checking again he smiled, “I can’t believe it,” Chrissie turned to Ross shocked by his reaction, “We’re having twins Chrissie.”

Chrissie had to stare at the screen again to take it all in, there was one baby and then another, “I’m having twins,” Chrissie looked at the screen again their tiny heartbeats filling the room. Sophie finished looking telling Ross and Chrissie everything they needed to know. Having a closer look Sophie was able to look at whether the babies were sharing a placenta and an outer membrane. After checking everything she needed to Sophie then turned to Chrissie and Ross to tell them they were having identical twins. Sophie then printed off the scan photos, gave them to the couple and said goodbye, “Hold my stuff I really need to wee,” Chrissie gave her bag to Ross and then headed to the toilet, Ross took the scan photo from the inside of her bag and had another look, he smiled and touched the two twins on the photos. 

Chrissie came out of the bathroom and walked back over to Ross, “Well how do you think your parents will react?” Chrissie asked as she took her bag back and pulled it up her shoulder, “As I don’t know how my dad is going to react…being a granddad to twins,” they walked side by side out of the maternity ward. They held hands as they walked out of the building not realising it was raining, “Oh no.”

“If we run we can make it just about,” Ross suggested he gaged where the car was, “You ready?” Ross questioned Chrissie though before she could reply, he grabbed her hand tightly and they dashed across the carpark. The rain hit against their faces, they unlinked hands once they got to the car and opened their doors rather quickly, Chrissie got in and closed the passenger door and Ross did the same only closing the driver’s door. The sound of the rain was relaxing as it pounded against the windows and the car roof.

“You don’t think it’s going to thunder do you?” Chrissie looked out the window and noticed how dark the sky was. Of course it would thunder on the day her mind wasn’t exactly functioning well, “Ross?” Chrissie called his name again this time sounding a bit more desperate.

“It might do…but if we leave now we might just miss the storm,” Ross looked at Chrissie to reassure her, “We’ll make it back don’t worry,” he started the car and then drove off the rain came tumbling down pounding against the windscreen, the windscreen wipers cleared the rain away making it easier for him to see, he noticed how quiet Chrissie was – was she worried about being the twins or worried about the weather? 

**A/N: Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated! I hope this long chapter makes up for lack of writing haha, I’ll probably start the next chapter after this. Reviews are welcomed :) xxx**


	10. I'm Not Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would've thought a thunder storm would bring up a story of the past?

Chrissie and Ross arrived outside the pub, they were still in the car Ross had turned the radio to block the sound of the rain out, “Well then are you ready?” Ross turned off the car which cut off the radio.

“Hmm?” Chrissie turned her head away from the window and looked at her boyfriend, “Sorry. I was just thinking about twins, I’m thirty-six Ross, I’m more at risk with pretty much everything…not to mention I run five hair salons, I help dad out when I can…I don’t think I can do this,” Chrissie looked down as Ross put both his hands on her shoulders.

“And you’ve got a partner who’s twenty-six, my parents who are buzzing to be grandparents again, you’ve got your dad, your sister, Lachlan, you’ve got pretty much all the help you can get,” he touched her forehead with his, “Now can you pull it together? We have people to tell about two babies.”

* * *

“How’d it go?” Rebecca asked she had even put off the meeting so she could find out as soon as possible, “Is everything ok?”

“Well…there was a bit of a shock,” Chrissie replied which had her dad, sister and Calum on tender hooks, “I have it here somewhere,” Chrissie dug into her bag but couldn’t find the scan photos, she rummaged through but then heard a cough and felt a tap on her shoulder.

“I took it out remember?” Ross handed her the photo and Chrissie blushed red, “Blimey is this what baby brain is like?” he asked jokingly.

“Is everything ok?” Lawrence asked which lowered the mood of the situation, “You said there was a shock,” he would feel terrible if there was something wrong, not that he would reject a grandchild with health issues but he wanted nothing more than for the baby to be healthy.

“Come on Chrissie seriously I’ve been waiting for about two hours, Rebecca’s refused to do anything until you tell the news and I am seriously hungry,” Donny was losing patience he just wanted to sign paperwork and be off however, his ex-wife was making that rather difficult.

“Ta-da,” Ross took the photos off Chrissie and then presented to the table the photos, the first one had baby one and two together, the second one had them split screened. Rebecca dropped her glass of wine in shock, whilst Lawrence had to find his glasses to take a proper look. Once he found them he walked over to Ross to take a proper look

“Is that? Are those…are you having twins?” Lawrence looked rather shocked, as far as he knew no twins run in his family side but he didn’t know much about Ellen’s side but he had a slight feeling that maybe his deceased wife was possibly part of a twin family, “Oh my darling,” he pulled her into a hug and Chrissie found it hard to breathe, “Congratulations!” he pulled away and kissed her on the head, “Do you know if they’re identical?”

“Yeah if you look closely you can see they share the same placenta and a membrane,” Chrissie scanned her eyes around the photos before pointed to where she meant, “Which is hard to find to the untrained eye, but yes we were able to find that out, identical twins is what we’re having.”

Rebecca moved away from the mess she made to make her way over to Chrissie, “Seriously this is actually happening? You’re having twins?” Rebecca asked whilst still in shock, “Eek this is going to be amazing!” Rebecca pulled her sister into a crushing hug.

“Ow! Ribs…lungs…all the body parts.”

“So twins eh?” Donny questioned Ross but Ross glared at him, “I hope you know what you’re in for; emotional breakdowns over the smallest things, duvet hogging, kicking you out of bed, really strange cravings.”

“So far we’ve been just fine, unlike you I’m actually enjoying being a dad to my son, so maybe it’s you who needs a parenting lesson,” Ross got into defence mode when Donny stood up and walked over to him, “You really wanna take me on?” Ross asked with a chuckle in his voice.

“Donny sit down,” Calum ordered he pulled Donny back down and Donny fought him off, “You’ve just spent at least three months proving you can be a grown up don’t ruin it now.”

Chrissie rubbed her sides and then a stool to sit down as she sat down she sensed some uncomfortable air and she looked at Ross, “Ok what’s happened?” she wasn’t stupid, Chrissie sat down and looked at Donny he looked just as guilty, “Well?”

“Nothing, just me giving him tips on how to handle you when pregnant,” Donny felt Chrissie’s icy glare fall upon him, so he tried to help himself out the hole he dug, “Alright…sorry, I’ll keep out.”

“Before you do anymore damage,” Rebecca pulled out paperwork from her bag and then searched her bag for a pen, “I present to you here the papers that will hand over the pub to you. I’ve got more than enough witnesses, but since you’ve done nothing but prove how well you can actually run a bar and not destroy all Calum’s work, I am prepared to sign it over…however I will still be watching you.”

“Becky-“

“It’s Rebecca! Now shut up and sign them…I know that doesn’t sound very professional but just sign the papers and be on your way,” Rebecca signed her part of the papers and then handed them over to Donny, “On one condition Donny,” she tapped the pen against her cheek.

“Oh aye what’s that?” Donny quizzed his former sister-in-law it seemed that Rebecca was enjoying making him squirm, “Rebecca.”

“You mess this up and you hand everything back over to me,” Rebecca sat herself up and then looked Donny straight in the eye, “and if I get a hint of any loan sharks then I myself will break every single bone in your body,” Rebecca made not just the whole table go quiet but even the pub, “And that isn’t an idle threat,” even Chrissie was frightened by her sister’s coldness.

“Hey Chas I think you just your spirit animal,” Charity nudged her cousin with a glass, “Maybe she isn’t so bad after all.”

Donny didn’t even know how to respond to that, he swallowed a lump in his throat to compose himself then he spoke, “Wow…the older you two get the more you become like your daddy. At least Ellen kept you two grounded,” Donny signed the papers, then with one finger he pushed them back with caution back over to Rebecca.

“You not going to say goodbye to Lucky?” Chrissie asked as she looked through her phone messages, “Oh wait that would make you a dad,” Chrissie scrunched up her face and Donny sighed heavily, Chrissie put her phone away then looked back up at Donny, “Now just go before I start making you write stuff down on whiteboards.”

“Whiteboards?” Ross asked confused.

“Yeah…I got sick of his accent when I was pregnant with Lucky,” Chrissie explained, “However after Lucky was born I got him to constantly say Lachlan over and over. Calum how long are you saying down for?” Chrissie asked curiously.

“A week or two,” he replied as he leant back on the seat and put his hands behind his head, “Why?”

“Just curious…right then,” Chrissie tapped Ross’s leg and he jumped he was a bit jumpy after finding out he was about to father twins, there were a few things playing on his mind, “How are you feeling” although Chrissie’s concern for Ross was short lived as a massive rumble of thunder exploded around the village, “Oh my god!” she jumped and put her hand to her chest, “Oh god…no, no, no, no,” she backed away getting nearer the bar.

“Urmm excuse me love you can’t come around here,” Charity didn’t sound very sympathetic it was sarcasm but as she went to move Chrissie, the small touch on her arm made her jump and in a defence she slapped Charity around the face, “Why you little,” Charity went to retaliate but Chas pulled her back, “She slapped me across the face,” Charity pointed to her red cheek, “Or did you miss that bit?”

“Charity go over there…and yes I did see what she did but I also know that it’s because she’s not exactly acting herself,” Chas ordered her cousin which left Chas in charge of her friend, “Ok it’s just a bit of thunder, nothing is going to hurt you.”

“Chrissie?” Ross asked concerned as his pregnant girlfriend was looking more like a deer in headlights by the second. Lawrence got off his seat and walked over to Chrissie, he slowly he put his arm around her, he expected her to freak out but there was only one way she would go and that was outside. As Chrissie fell to the ground out of fear Lawrence followed her down and held her tight, one arm around her front and the other across the chest, “Chrissie it’s a bit of thunder nothing to worry about,” Ross reassured as he walked over but she was too inside her own mind to answer.

“Ross you’ll get nothing out of her like this,” Lawrence advised him wisely, as she cried on him he tried to calm her down, “It’s ok Chrissie,” he said softly, “Shh, shh, shh. I’m not happy about all this anxiety she’s having,” Lawrence said to Ross with concern, “And I’ll tell you a bit more in private later but I don’t want history to repeat itself.”

“Oh god of course,” Rebecca remembered how anxiety had messed up Chrissie’s head the first time she had a child. It at first they all assumed it was baby blues, lack of sleep and various other things but it turned into her going missing for a night. If Lawrence hadn’t thought to check the church where Calum preached at, then no one would’ve found her until it was too late. Chrissie was contemplating drinking a whole bottle of wine and then finishing it off with painkillers, no one had noticed that she was actually suffering from a form of depression. In-fact no one thought she would get depression given how wealthy she was, given how much support she had and when the doctor said those words it was like a brick had landed on all of them.

“I think I have an idea,” Ross looked down at the floor and then back up again at Lawrence, “Please don’t tell me she- “

“No! It wasn’t anything like that,” Lawrence shouted last thing he wanted Ross to think was that his girlfriend attempted to kill her own son, “It was the opposite…like I said I’ll tell you more in private,” Lawrence felt his daughter tense up as another rumble of thunder exploded around the village.

* * *

It was an hour later until the storm stopped and by that time Chrissie was still in a bit of a state, but they managed to get her home and now in Lawrence’s office with Rebecca and Ross – Calum was adult-sitting Chrissie.

“Is Lachlan in?” Rebecca asked.

“No…which are we still in agreement this is kept from him?” Lawrence asked Rebecca and she nodded, “This can’t go any further do you hear me?”

“Well considering my own mother tried to kill me, I think I can keep this quiet,” Ross had his hands in his pockets and Lawrence coughed to clear his throat, “However I can kind of see where this is going…Chrissie tried to kill herself.”

“You don’t have to put it that bluntly,” Rebecca mumbled.

“She wasn’t herself, her head was all over the place, Lachlan wasn’t bonding well with her and she just snapped,” Lawrence explained, “She had bad anxiety when pregnant with Lachlan, we think that anxiety penetrated into something much more serious,” Lawrence looked down at a photo on his desk, his two daughters were sharing a tire swing they must’ve been around six and four. He wondered how his eldest who was always so happy and smiley as a child, fell into such a dark place.

“Word of the wise…Lachlan will find out one day and when he does…it won’t be pretty,” Ross knew how it felt to be kept in the dark about something as serious as that, “My mother tried to kill me, Lachlan’s mother tried to kill herself…it doesn’t matter how much you sugar coat it you can’t help but blame yourself.”

“He can’t find out,” Rebecca spoke softly, “His father can’t give him two minutes, how do you think he’ll feel if he finds out what happened to Chrissie?”

“It’s not my business to tell him, now if you excuse me I have a girlfriend I need to see too,” Ross exited the office leaving Lawrence and Rebecca in a world of confusion, how was he acting so calm? Ross walked into the longue area and found Calum sat next to Chrissie she was curled up on the sofa with knees to her chest not speaking, whilst Calum was reading the newspaper, “Chrissie,” Ross tapped her shoulder and she jumped, but calmed down once she realised it was Ross, “How are you feeling?”

“Ashamed, stupid, idiotic,” Chrissie answered, she felt Ross sit on the arm rest and she looked up at him, “Why are you still here? You could run a mile,” Chrissie had butterflies in her stomach thinking about what all the locals must be saying about her.

“Hey listen you’re the person I want to be with, I’m not going to leave you because you freaked out at thunder, or because you were worried about a scan…or because…. you tried to end your life after you had Lachlan,” Ross watched as Chrissie’s face dropped, her eyes went glossy.

“How do you know about that?” Chrissie snarled, “Did you tell him?!” Chrissie asked Calum she waited for him to put his newspaper down, “Well?” she snarled.

“It wasn’t him…it was your dad and before you go off on one with him,” Ross pushed her back down slowly, “I’ve told him that I’m not leaving and I will have your back,” Chrissie looked into Ross’s eyes and Ross looked into hers, two tears spilled out of both of her eyes, “Now move up,” Ross waited until there was room for him to slide in next to Chrissie, “I will have your back, I will do anything to make sure you’re ok.”

“Thank you,” Chrissie burst into tears and Ross pulled her into a hug he held onto her tight and promised to never let her go, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ross kissed her on top of the head and Chrissie closed her eyes and let more tears fall out.  

**A/N: I’m so sorry I took ages to update! I had a full on week last week but I’m back! :) reviews are appreciated, hope this is ok Jess and Leanne xx**


End file.
